


Sometimes People Change

by kristina1494



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina1494/pseuds/kristina1494
Summary: Quinn never thought she would be the one saying this, but life doesn't work out how you thought it would. She realises she needs a change. She needs a change in herself, and her life. Will it be easy to change her HBIC ways? Set after Nationals S2.





	1. Time For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this over from FF. Going to gradually edit and fix spelling etc. All mistakes are my own.  
> I will do my best to finish it as well haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sometimes in life, you realise things aren't going to turn out how you want them to unless you have the right attitude. Attitudes are a funny thing. They have an effect on everything. The people you surround yourself with, your family, and the reaction you get from them reflects said attitude.

Laying on her bed, Quinn reflects over the last two years, her ups and her downs. She finds it hard to think about this stuff usually, but due to a recent breakdown in a hotel bathroom in New York, followed by a haircut influenced by none other than her frenemy Santana Lopez, she decides it's probably time to get her shit together. 

Reflecting on your life isn't the easiest thing to do when your life has been full of bad decisions and the wrong attitude, but damn it, she is Quinn Fabray, and facing a problem head on is how she does things. Sometimes… 

As Quinn mulls things over in head, her thoughts are interrupted by a light knock on the door and her mother's head popping into view.

"Sorry to interrupt your... daydreams, but I was wondering if you will be coming out of your dungeon today?" Judy says with a smirk plastered on her face.

Ever since Quinn had come back from nationals in New York, Judy has stopped drinking and decided to focus more on her daughter. Quinn has been in her room a lot since she got back. Judy made it her mission to get the girl to smile, and look like she was genuinely happy. So, she started spending more time with her and less time worrying about Russell, or whether the bills were going to get paid, which was like a breath of fresh air. 

After spending some time together, Judy realised that she barely knows this girl anymore. She keeps everything swept under the rug, so that no one can see who she really is. Gradually, Quinn's walls came down a bit, and she let her mother see the real her, the Quinn her mother has been missing since they moved. The funny, charming girl she knows wants to be free. The one she has been hiding because she needed to keep her status as Head Bitch In Charge.

"Yes, mother, I think gracing you with my presence is doable today," Quinn replies, trying to sound nonchalant, while holding back a giggle.

Her mother smiles and says, "Well, why don't you go to the mall and get some new outfits for school?"

Quinn considers this for a moment. "I don't see why not. I'll get ready and head out soon."

Judy nods and leaves her daughter to get ready.

Quinn gets up and looks in the mirror. Her hair is everywhere, her eyes have dark circles under them and her clothes she wore to bed are twisted. Wow, well don't you look attractive, she thinks sarcastically to herself with a chuckle. She gives herself another look over and laughs at how gross she looks and feels.

After a hot shower, Quinn puts on her favourite pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jacket. Not the usual style of dress for her, but today, she really isn't in the mood for baby doll dresses and pretty flats. Stepping in front of her mirror, she takes a look at herself again, but this time she doesn't recognise herself. How can you go from dresses to jeans and a jacket in one week, she will never know.

"Quinnie!" Her mother yells from somewhere downstairs, interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming!" She yells back.

Finishing her mascara, Quinn heads downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You bellowed?" She says as she enters. To which Judy just laughs and shakes her head.

"I do not bellow, Quinn Fabray. I wanted to know if you needed money for your adventure today?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes please," Quinn replies with a shy smile. Which in turn, makes her mother smile even wider and hand her $250. "Oh, no, mom. This is too much-"

"Nonsense Quinnie, it's the perfect amount. Just have fun," she smiles and turns back to her breakfast on the stove.

With that, Quinn kisses her mom's cheek and heads out the door, ready for her 'adventure'.

\------------------------------------

After a day of shopping, a quick lunch then some more shopping, Quinn finds herself quite happy with what she has bought. Two pairs of jeans, three pretty, girly tops, a pair of blue vans, and two jackets. Now, time for a coffee hit to get her home. 

On her way to the coffee shop, her phone vibrates in her pocket. While flailing about with bags all up her arms and trying to get her phone out of her pocket and still continuing walking, she finds herself being knocked to the ground by someone walking straight into her. 

After a few seconds of mental blindness, she gets a grip on herself and looks to see who she has to give a good talking to. To her surprise, her words die in her throat, as she finds none other than Rachel Berry staring down at her with a look of terror across her face.

"Dont just stand there Berry, help me up!" Quinn spits out.

"Sorry!" Rachel squeaks in reply and reaches down to grab Quinn's wrist. With some surprising strength from the Diva, Quinn is on her feet in seconds. Guessing that its years of terror and harassment that does to a person, she lets it slide. Quinn recovers from her fall and turns with a death glare to the small girl in front of her, to which she sees Rachel flinch.

"I am so sorry Quinn. Please don't hit me, I am only small, and I cannot defend myself like Santana or Lauren can. But, if you do, please refrain from getting my nose. As you know I have recently recovered from a hit to it and I don't think you want to be joining me to any more doctors appointments. Nor would you ever want to do a duet with me again due to you hating me," she finished the last bit quieter than the rest of her rant. Which, weirdly, is the only part Quinn actually hears.

"Jesus freaking Christ, Berry! I'm not going to hit you, and I don't hate you. Maybe instead of daydreaming about which performance of Glee Club's you're going to ruin, you should be watching where you walk!" Quinn finishes a bit louder than she probably should have, which causes Rachel to have a hurt look on her face and her bottom lip slightly quivers.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and Quinn instantly feels a burning sensation in her stomach. Is that regret? She wouldn't know, but that damn midget in front of her just looks so sad. Damn it!

"Argh, just come with me, and I'll buy you a coffee," Quinn says, surprising herself with the invite. Rachel goes from shocked, to scared, to worried, all in a few seconds but nods anyway.

Once coffee is bought, the two girls find themselves sitting silently at a table in the back of a coffee shop. They continue to look anywhere but each other while sipping their hot coffees.

"I'm really sorry I knocked you over Quinn," Rachel says quietly, first to break the silence since they entered.

"It's okay," Quinn mumbles back, visibly uncomfortable. 

Pulling out her phone to check the time, she sees the message that was the cause of her unfortunate and abrupt meeting with the girl in front of her. Rachel see's Quinn check her phone and looks down at her hands feeling rejected and unwanted, as usual.

Tubbers, you and I are hanging out tonight, I'm coming over around 4. You better be home, bitch - S

Quinn chuckles to herself at Santana's version of inviting herself over. If she thinks she is going to be nice to her after calling her Tubbers, she is sadly mistaken.

Call me Tubbers again and I will murder you, oh, and see you tonight - Q

Chuckling at her own reply, Quinn sets her phone down on the table to see a curious set of brown eyes staring at her. As Rachel notices Quinn noticing her staring she quickly looks down at her hands. Not wanting to start anything with the HBIC, she decides to just sip her coffee again.

"Alright, enough with the silence, what are you doing here?" Quinn says after getting sick of the awkward tension.

"I'm sorry Quinn, if you would like me to leave so you don't have to be seen with me-"

"I meant at the mall Berry..." Quinn interrupts with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... Uhh, I am merely shopping, as I can see you are too," Rachel replies with a blush. Quinn just nods in reply. Which is when Rachel notices how short Quinn's hair really is. It is above shoulder length and quite beautifully layered.

"Uhh, I never got a chance to tell you but I think your hair looks really nice," Rachel says shyly staring at her hands. Quinn's eyes widen but then she just mumbles a thank you when brown eyes meet hazel.

"I think it is a nice change, and it really suits your new clothing preferences, but I was also wondering what made you cut your hair so close to performing?" Rachel asks with a smile, feeling more comfortable to say what she thinks. Quinn flinches at the question and mumbles another thanks and to what Rachel thinks was an 'I have to go', before abruptly getting up and walking swiftly out of the coffee shop, leaving a hurt and rejected looking Rachel.

\---------------------------------

After driving around for an hour or so, Quinn finds herself thinking about her encounter with Rachel Berry. How can Rachel go from saying apologies to complimenting when not ten minutes prior Quinn was yelling at her for knocking her to the floor. It's ridiculous! She doesn't deserve this kind of kindness from the girl! She should definitely not have gone to coffee with her either. It was a bad idea, and now Quinn is going to deal with the backlash, because now Berry will think they are friends. And they are so not friends.

Damn it Fabray, what have you done? She thinks as she stops in her driveway.

Now that she was thinking about it, Quinn couldn't remember a single time she was genuinely nice to the girl, seeing as she always had ulterior motives. Her life hadn't exactly been a bucket of sunshine and rainbows, either. You can't blame her for being pissed at the girl for always meddling in her life. After becoming head cheerleader of the McKinley High Cheerios, then getting pregnant and having a baby girl to the school man whore, then giving said baby up for adoption to Rachel-Freaking-Berry's birth mother, Quinn had come to the conclusion sometime last year, that she needed to be on top to survive after a history like that. 

Thinking it over right now, Quinn realises how much she has actually lost. Yeah, she is totally the most popular girl in the school, probably one of the smartest too (Damn that Rachel Berry and her smartness), and has an awesome group of talented people that she can call her family now, but she has lost so much. And here she was, end of Junior year, with nothing to show for it. Losing everything has been hard, losing Finn, then Sam then Finn again, giving up the baby, giving up her body for the baby therefore losing her perfect abs, losing the competition for Prom Queen, losing regionals the first time, and recently losing nationals, brings Quinn to the conclusion that it's been a rough journey. A really rough journey.

As she turns off the car, it hits her. She had the wrong attitude towards all of it. She keeps thinking how she’s a victim. Why, oh why, hadn't she seen it before? It is so clear, yet she missed it all this time. She has had a bad attitude towards her parents, her friends, Glee, school, Cheerios, and the results of it were a bunch of bad decisions. She could have avoided that fight with Santana at the start of the year, had she not told Coach about her boob job. She could have avoided the Finn drama by not giving into him and the popularity.

Then it hit her again, this was all about popularity. But, how? Popularity was a good thing, right? It kept you on top, and feared by those minions at McKinley, kept you out of gossip spread my Jewfro, it kept you the top dog. If this was all true, why was she still so miserable?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock to her window, and she whipped around to see who it was.

"Tubbers, why are sitting out here in your car?" Santana said with her hand on her hip and a glare that could burn through anything.

"Nothing, get your ass inside before I kick it there. And what did I say would happen if you called me that again?" Quinn replied while getting out of the car and doing her best HBIC death glare at Santana. Who just smirked and gave her the finger before walking inside.

"Bitch," Quinn muttered before following her in. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Why Not Start Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going through and fixing grammar as best i can so if it's awful pls forgive me. i wrote this so long ago haha
> 
> thanks for reading x

Quinn was right when she thought her night was going to be long. Santana was surprisingly comfortable around her, probably from her breakdown in New York, which Quinn had made a taboo topic for the three girls, as just thinking about what they talked about brought actual tears to her eyes, and she couldn't let anyone, especially Santana, see that again. 

Quinn couldn't escape the thought that she had actually become quite comfortable with Santana as well. Well, to an extent, it's not every day you can be comfortable around the Latina. She was always so closed off and guarded, which reminded Quinn that they had a lot more in common than she first thought. 

Santana helped her in New York and for that she was so grateful, she actually helped her get her ass in gear and suggested to get a haircut and spent the day shopping with her to make her feel better, even though she spent most the time staring longingly at Brittany, thinking that Quinn didn't notice. But, as sneaky as Santana tried to be, Quinn most definitely noticed. She could see the longing in the Latina's eyes and the way Brittany shyly smiled when she noticed the staring.

It was all very intriguing to Quinn, but Santana didn't seem to want to talk about it and Brittany wouldn't talk about it, so Quinn decided to leave it for another time. She just wished Santana would show her soft side more, and not just around Brittany. Despite what everyone says, Quinn just wants someone to be there for her like she wants to be there for someone.

After two movies, and a few beers that Santana had brought with her, they go up to Quinn's bedroom to finish the beer and play truth or dare. A long, uncomfortable silence had come over the girls, after Santana's truth about having sex with Puck in the back of someone's car at a party early last year, resulting in them looking anywhere but each other. 

Out of nowhere, Santana demands she spends the night. Quinn nods, but doesn’t really hear her, lost deep in thought. Santana clearly gets annoyed and decides to punch her in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Ow! Bitch, what in the hell was that for?" Quinn says, looking at her with her best HBIC glare she could muster. Santana had sat up and was sitting with her legs crossed facing her.

"Q, you're off in your own little fantasy land, so I took it upon myself to bring your fat ass back down to Earth," Santana says, hiding a smirk.

"Well, congratulations, you brought me back, and it's your turn. So, go," Quinn spits at her, as she sits up and faces Santana with her legs crossed, wondering to herself how she can get pissed off so quickly.

"Whoa, Q, you know I'm only kidding right? What's up with you?" Santana says and with what Quinn thinks to be actual concern in her voice.

"Nothing. Just go, Santana!" Quinn groans, louder than she first intended.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Q," Santana quickly says in a calm but stern tone. At this, Quinn turns around and sat on the end of the bed with her legs hanging over the side.

"Nothing, can you please just drop it?" Quinn mutters, letting her shoulders drop. Santana sees the defeat course through Quinn's body as she drops her shoulders, remembering what went down in their hotel room at Nationals, she’s got a pretty good idea what is on the blonde girls mind. With that thought, Santana moves off the bed to kneel in front of the girl putting her hands on Quinn's knees.

"No, I was there in that hotel room in New York, ok? I know I don't show it much, but I actually care about you. You're not just some bitch that I compete with and have the occasional bitch fight with. I thought that we had become actual friends since then," Santana says, saying the last sentence quietly. When she sees the stunned look on Quinn's face, she adds, "and if you tell anyone I just said that, I will murder you and make it look like an accident."

Quinn can’t help the tear that slides down her cheek. To this, Santana reaches up and wipes the tear with her thumb and looked into her eyes with genuine concern. Quinn gives a small smile, and falls into Santana's arms for a hug. She can’t remember the last time she had felt good in someone's arms. Quinn wonders for a moment if this is the Santana that Brittany got all the time.

"Q, I hate seeing you like this, your mom said you've been in your room a lot lately and I know you don't want to me saying this, but you gotta get over it," Santana says gently, trying not to anger the girl more.

"No, I don't want to get over this, I hate it. I hate having no one. I screw everything up, I screwed up with Sam, I screwed up with Finn, and now I have no one. I just want what everyone else has," Quinn says, whispering the last sentence. She hates feeling like this, the loneliness was getting the best of her and she hates letting Santana in like this, despite how comfortable she has gotten with her.

"Well, the Quinn I know doesn't do this. The Quinn I know and fight constantly with would not let something as stupid as boys get the best of her," Santana says after a moment of processing what Quinn had said.

"Don't you get it Santana? I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not HBIC Quinn Fabray anymore, she is gone. And I have a feeling she's not coming back," she whispers into Santana's neck as she is cradled in the Latina's strong arms. Santana brings them back onto the bed, laying down with Quinn in her arms. The blonde girl needs someone to be there for her, and so Santana would be that person. In a way, having Quinn in her arms reminded her of Brittany, and Brittany would want Santana to be nice. So, that's what she will be to Quinn from now on, the person who cares about her, because it's what Brittany would want her to do.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, wait, wait. You, Quinn Fabray, HBIC, are going to be nice to people?"

"That's what I said..." Quinn murmurs, pouring herself some cereal.

After a night of crying and waking up in Santana's arms, Quinn left the sleeping Latina and took a shower. To Quinn, this shower changed everything. She thought over everything that happened the night before. She thought about Beth, she thought about Finn and Sam, she thought about why she even liked them in the first place (which was because of the pull they had at McKinley), she thought about Puck and how he told her he loved her then never acted upon it. 

After all the thinking, she did some evaluating, and realised, once again, that all these things were brought on by her terrible attitude and bad decision making. She came to the conclusion that these things are what brought on her breakdown last night, and in New York. She knew that she had another breakdown coming but didn't let herself think about it. 'Cause if you didn't think about it, it was less likely to happen, right? But, it happened. And it happened in front of the person Quinn was least expecting, well, considering she was expecting it to happen when she was alone in her room one night. Anyway, it happened with Santana. This wasn't a good thing at first, because well, it was Santana, after all! But Quinn soon saw what Brittany must see, because Santana was perfectly sweet and caring. Which honestly, not that shocking when she thought about how long Santana has hung around Brittany. There was bound to be a wonderful human underneath all the snarky comments and violence. 

So after all this, Quinn decided that she needed to change, and change she will. She also decided her first act of changing, was to stop being a bitch.

"Damn Q, you are crazy. How is it you intend to do this? We've been bitches since forever..." Santana laughs, as they sit at Quinn's kitchen table.

"I know, and think about it S, where has it gotten us?" Quinn says, shovelling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Santana does the same and contemplated this. She seemed to be thinking hard too. Which Quinn smiles at, because this was becoming a recurring thing between the two. They talked, and when she says talk, she means they actually had heart-felt conversations. Yeah, Santana couldn't resist her bitch comments and insults sometimes, but that was all an act usually.

"Well, we are the hottest bitches at McKinley, and we can do just about anything we want," Santana says with a shrug. Quinn raises her eyebrows at this, and Santana continues, "yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, doing anything we want is totally the shit, but I mean, we don't have any friends or boyfriends."

"Oh, got our eye on someone have we, S?" Quinn quips with a smirk and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut it, Fabray!" Santana grunts, blushing and taking another mouthful of her cereal.

"Seriously Santana, when are you going to get your act together?" Quinn says, putting her spoon down and looking at her with a 'we need to talk' look. Santana lowers her head and puts her spoon down as well. Quinn takes that as her cue to talk. "She said she loves you and that anything can happen, and what did you do? Nothing. You need to talk to her about this," Quinn says with concern and a frown. Santana looks up, not expecting Quinn to say exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, she hasn't talked to me either, ok? She just hangs out with Mercedes and Tina all the time and she even went to Kurt's house for that stupid Glee girl's sleepover. I can't believe she went without me," Santana says sadly, whispering the last part and looking down at her hands. 

Ah yes, Quinn had heard of the sleepover. Neither Santana nor Quinn had attended and they hadn't even been called to see if they were coming on the night. Santana would never say it, but Quinn knew she actually wanted to go and was hurt that no one cared they didn't turn up. Quinn felt the same way, but didn't voice it. She had to have dinner with her mom and her sister that night, while Santana was too proud to show up and admit she liked them. Since then, she and Santana had been spending a lot of time together. After a month, Quinn finally accepted that the Latina was all she had now.

"I know, S, I know. But, you gotta get over it," Quinn says, and Santana flinches at her own words being thrown back at her. She had that coming. She would never admit it, but Quinn is right. Kurt could do it, and so could Blaine, and all she needed was what Quinn was offering. A friend who cared and would push her just that bit extra to be comfortable with herself. She just wished everyone else would accept her like Quinn or Brittany did. She would never be able to tell anyone that she was in love with a girl. She would be slushied daily and kicked out of her house for sure if her parents found out.

Quinn could practically hear the gears turning in Santana's head, so she stands and collects their bowls. Interrupting the Latina when she was clearly thinking about something important would not be a good idea right now, so she puts the bowls in the dishwasher and sits back down in the seat next to her best friend. She can see her struggling with her thoughts as she looks up into Quinn's eyes. The pain and anguish in the Latina's eyes makes Quinn’s stomach feel like it’s on fire. Quinn grabs her friend's hand and squeezes reassuringly.  
"Santana, it's going to be ok. We are going to get through this. You're my best friend, and I will be there for you no matter what. She loves you, and you love her. That's all that should matter right?" Quinn's voice is quiet, but comforting. She means it. It might sound like she is just trying to make her feel better, but after last night, Quinn owes her big time. Santana nods and smiles sadly, before sitting up straight and giving her head a slight shake. 

"All this touchy feely crap is making me nauseous, I'm gonna go take a shower." Santana says with a wink, but as she is leaving the room, she stops at the door. "Hey Q?"

Quinn looks up and finds brown eyes staring back. "Yeah?"

Santana seems to be trying to find the right words, but settles on, "Thanks," and follows it with a genuine smile. To which Quinn just nods and smiles back, she has never been good at this touchy feely crap either.

As Santana leaves the room, Quinn vows to herself that she will help Santana be with Brittany and be comfortable with herself no matter what it takes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Their spring break quickly comes to a close with only two days left until school, and Quinn had spent most of it with her mom and Santana. She had grown accustomed to having the Latina just show up and stay over and then breakfasts with her mom. Her mom was clearly happy that they were trying to get to know each other again. 

They had been living together again for a year already, and she could tell her mom was still trying to work out how to be a mom without having Russel standing over her. Having Quinn come home with her hair cut off and locking herself in her bedroom for the first two weeks of break was a good kick in the rear for Judy. She saw how pained her daughter's eyes had become since she got back from New York and realised she needed to smarten up her mothering act if she was going to get Quinn to trust her again and let her help her.

Quinn was sitting at the table eating a late lunch; she had decided that today she could sleep in. So here she was at 2pm, eating her breakfast/lunch in silence. The silence was peaceful and reminds her that she is slowly getting better because she can sit in silence and not worry about breaking down from her thoughts. 

After putting her plate in the dishwasher, she goes to her room and checks her phone for the first time since yesterday morning. She finds that she has a text from someone she never thought would text her.

Quinn, I know we haven't spoken since that day at the Mall, but I really wish we could be friends. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. I know you are probably going to say no to this offer and I completely understand that you won't want to be seen with me, so no hard feelings. Sincerely, Rachel.

Jesus, she even rambles in her texts, Quinn thinks as she puts her phone back on her bedside table. Should she take the girl up on her offer? Rachel had sent it yesterday morning and hadn’t followed up after it. Maybe she thought Quinn didn't want to see her. 

After a few moments, Quinn realises this was her first real chance at this whole 'changing' thing that she was supposed to be trying. She had been practising on Santana and the Latina would just laugh and say some snarky comment or just simply laugh at her.

Quinn picks up her phone and scrolls to Rachel's name in her contacts and places her finger over the call button. Can she really just call her and take her up on the offer? No, she can’t just call, Rachel would surely think she’s playing a prank on her or something, after all, the girl was crazy. After a few more moments of thought, Quinn realises she'd have to do it in person, because really, she can’t try out her new niceness over the phone and not witness Rachel's most likely hilarious reaction. Change wasn’t going to happen over night so she may as well enjoy the reactions she’s going to get. 

She changes into jeans and a t-shirt and does her make-up, grabs her phone and keys and heads out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After driving for what seems like an hour, and practising what to say to the girl, she arrives at the Berry household. She had remembered the address from when she drove past with Santana to egg Rachel's Prius. Quinn giggles to the memory but then feels a strong, burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. What is she doing? Rachel will never want to hang out with her after she had done that. But then again, she texted Quinn, she must want to hang out. But the girl was vegan after all and Quinn and Santana went and egged her car. The image of Rachel, crying her eyes out and washing off dead baby chickens from her car came into Quinn's head and she felt the burning in her stomach again. No way would she want to hang out with Quinn after that.

Mentally preparing herself, Quinn drags herself to the front door and rings the doorbell. 

After a few moments of silence, she hears quick footsteps coming from what must be the hallway, and the door opens, revealing a tall man with beautiful dark skin. Quinn takes a step back and checks the number on the house. It’s the right address, maybe Rachel has moved?

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asks with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, hi, yes, uhh, I am looking for Rachel. Rachel Berry?" Quinn sputters out nervously. The man simply nods and sticks his head into the house and calls Rachel's name. Which is about the same time Quinn remembers Rachel having two different race dads. Quinn kicks herself mentally for not remembering, she should really remember these things.

"She will be down soon, she is doing some vocal exercises. Come on in," he says, leading her to the living room. 

Quinn walks halfway into the room and takes in her surroundings. It’s not as fancy as she thought it would be. It has a simple, yet homey feel to it. Something that Quinn hasn't really had the luxury to know in her house.

"So, are you a friend of Rachel's?" The tall man asks, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Uhh, kind of. We are in Glee Club together, I-I'm Qu-Quinn Fabray," she stutters, turning around to face him. She realises the man probably knows of her and what she has done to Rachel throughout high school.

"Ah, I see." He says looking her up and down, taking in his daughter's tormentor. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Leroy Berry, I am one of Rachel's fathers," he says, pushing himself off the doorframe and holding out his hand, smiling. Quinn lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and shakes his hand. He then continues speaking, never breaking eye contact. "I know who you are Quinn, and I am aware of what took place between you two. Rachel may not tell us everything, but I do know part of what went on."

Quinn finds some dregs of courage she had been looking for since she got in the door. "Yes, I know what I've done, and how it has affected Rachel. I really am sorry for everything I have done. I have recently realised some things, like how immature I was to think that popularity was what I needed through high school, when it is not. And I came here because I really just want to be friends with your daughter,” she finishes, taking in a breath after her rambling. 

Quinn needs to apologise to the man while Rachel isn't in the room, as having her there would make her more nervous. Leroy needs to know she is being genuine in her apology, even though this many apologies weren't supposed to be on her list of things to do today.

Leroy's eyes were kind, and he smiles warmly at her. The girl in front of him looks like she means it, and is adorably nervous. "I am so glad to hear that, I can see the honesty in your eyes, Quinn. We are very forgiving in our family, everyone gets another chance when they deserve it."

As he finishes, Rachel enters the room and her jaw drops. She’s stood staring at Quinn and Quinn takes her in. She is wearing a black hoodie, which must be Leroy's because it falls nearly to her knees that are donned in tights. Her hair in a messy bun, making Quinn think she actually looks really pretty, kinda.

"Hi," Quinn says with a shy smile. Rachel closes her mouth and smiles back.

"Hello, Quinn. What brings you here?" Rachel asks as she enters the room further. Leroy chuckles at the clear awkwardness between the two girls and mumbles something about teenagers and going to the study.

"Uhh, you texted me, so I came to hang out," Quinn says, suddenly feeling out of place in the house.

"I see. Well, I thought I would have gotten a text prior to your arrival so I could prepare myself properly, perhaps with more decent clothing," she says as she looks down herself, clearly embarrassed. Quinn laughs and rolled her eyes. Rachel must take that as her agreeing to the poor clothing choice and lowers head and mutters, "If all you did was come here to tease me then, I think it's time you go."

Quinn gapes at her and takes a step closer, to which Rachel takes a cautionary step back. Realising it was now or never to fix this already rocky start, Quinn musters some more of that handy courage. "No, Rachel, I didn't come here to tease you. You actually look lovely. I came here to make peace, and offer my friendship to you." 

Rachel's eyes widen but then she smiles the widest smile Quinn has ever seen her do. This smile was nothing like she had ever seen, and Rachel's beautiful big brown eyes makes it all the more wonderful. Wait, what? No, you do not think anything about Rachel is wonderful. Quinn thinks to herself. But then the smile falters, and Rachel takes a step back and her eyebrows knit together.

"I'd like that, Quinn. But, how can I trust you? You have never once reciprocated my feelings towards a friendship between us, and yet here you are, out of the blue and offering one." Rachel says, worry laced through her voice and expression.

"I know, but you gotta know, I have come to a realisation that I haven't been the nicest person-" Rachel scoffed at this revelation making Quinn falter briefly, but carries on, "- and I realised most of this was from my bad attitude towards life and school and people. I'm trying to change, Rachel. I really am. And I'm starting with you, because out of all my mistakes I've made, I regret the things I've done to you the most," Quinn admits, and it was true. Quinn had done horrible, horrible things to this girl. She had her slushied, she drew pornographic pictures of her, she called her horrible names, and the list goes on. As Quinn speaks, Rachel's eyes soften and she gives a small smile.

"Well, I guess we can be friends. It will take some time for me to fully trust you but for now, if you will accompany me upstairs," she says as she turns and walks towards the stairs. Quinn quickly follows, and wonders how the girl could be so forgiving straight away. Quinn definitely didn't deserve forgiveness so soon in the friendship. Maybe the girl was just happy to have a friend? That, Quinn can relate to.

Quinn had never seen a more girly room in her life. Rachel's room is covered in Art and Theatre props and posters and musical scores and sheet music and there was a bookcase with movies and books to do with musicals and theatre. She feels like she died and went to the Musical Theatre Hell... Or was it Heaven? Either way, this is where you come to die. Quinn chuckles at her inner thoughts being so dramatic.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asks curiously as she hears Quinn's chuckle. Quinn's head snaps to her and she tries to contain her laugh.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why it looks like a musical theatre monster threw up in here," she says with a giggle.

"I'll have you know that I am going to be on Broadway, and without proper study of all the lyrics and actressing techniques for the stage, there would be no point in even trying to pursue my dream of winning a Tony Award!" Rachel says with a hurt eyes and slightly angry tone. Which makes Quinn laugh even more, which makes Rachel huff and stomp her foot. "I will not be laughed at Quinn Fabray!" Rachel says a little too seriously which makes Quinn stop laughing and wipe her eyes.

"Jeez Berry, calm down maybe? I was joking, but you have to admit, there is so much stuff in here to do with the arts..." Quinn says trying to calm the angry Diva. Rachel looks at her and seems to calm down a bit but is still uncomfortable.

"Fine, but what do you expect? I am destined for greatness!" Rachel says and Quinn rolls her eyes and walks over to the desk and picks up some sheet music. 

Rachel watches the beautiful blonde looking through sheet music. She really is quite beautiful. Rachel wishes she could be prettier like her. Quinn catches Rachel staring and raises an eyebrow. 

Rachel looks away and becomes a bit flustered. "A-Anyway, would you like to watch a movie? I have a wide selection and I'm sure we can find something we will both enjoy," Rachel suggests and points towards the shelves full of movies. Quinn nods, putting down the sheet music and walks over to see that she does indeed have quite a lot of movies. Rachel comes over and stands next to Quinn, seemingly looking over the spines of the DVD covers, "what genre of movie is your favourite? I think it would be easier to decide if we knew what you like the most."

"Uhh, I like horror or thriller, or maybe some comedy," Quinn replies. Rachel raises her eyebrows and scoffs, and Quinn glares at her. "What?"

"Well, I just think that horror movies suit your personality... Scary." Rachel laughs nervously; suddenly realising she just insulted her tormentor.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to change that, aren't I?" Quinn replies after a moment of thinking. Rachel really is scared of her. It's understandable, really. She tormented the girl for two years straight. Last year she stopped the slushies, but she couldn't seem to stop the insults. There was just something about the Diva that had just made her so mad, she couldn't explain it, but it was definitely something. Maybe one day she will figure it out. Maybe, Rachel would soon trust her. Maybe, that wonderful smiling Diva that is Rachel Berry will be her friend.


	3. Follow Me, Everything Is Alright

Quinn spends the last two days of the break with Rachel. It wasn't what she expected it to be. She actually had fun. Like, legitimate fun. They watched movies, ate some pretty good vegan food, went bowling and Rachel didn't even start psycho-babbling about anything to do with Sectionals or vocal exercises (to Quinn's relief). Quinn thought her new plan to change was going great, she asked Rachel how Finn was doing and Rachel seemed hesitant when she answered. She said they were doing fine but that Finn didn't even call her all break and when she called him he just said he had Halo matches to win or that Puck was over and he was busy. This made Quinn happy for some reason, but furious to think that Finn would blow off a girl like Rachel to play some stupid video game. She was happy that Rachel spent more time with her than with Frankenteen.

The first day of school went off without a hitch. Quinn made her way from class to class and actually paid attention. At lunch as she entered the cafeteria, she notices Santana sitting with Brittany, Puck, Lauren, Finn, and Mike. The rest of the Glee kids were sitting at a table in the back and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Quinn opts to sit with Santana just to be safe. When she arrives at the table, she takes the empty seat next to Santana who nods and goes back to listening to Brittany tell her something about her cat.

"- and that's how I figured out he was smoking again, San! He was sneaking out at night time!" Brittany says furiously, well, her version of furious was more cute than furious. Santana rubs her back and whispers something in her ear that makes her instantly light up, nod happily and go back to eating her lunch. Quinn laughs to herself and shakes her head. Santana turns to look at Quinn and winks at her. Quinn just rolls her eyes and laughs. The rest of the group watch the exchange with curious faces and glance to each other but decide if these two can get along then they best leave it.

Quinn turns her attention to Finn's conversation with Mike and Puck.

"So you two are dating now?" Mike asks.

Finn's eyebrows pull together and he seems to be thinking hard about it. 

"Well yeah I think so. I'm not sure to be honest. We haven't really talked much." 

Quinn scoffs internally. Rachel had made several attempts to get in touch with him, she even went there but he had rejected her for Puck.

"But you guys kissed. Doesn't that mean you're dating now?" Mike asks curiously. Puck nods.

"No, that means that Rachel likes kissing him, just because you kiss all the time doesn't mean you are dating. You have to actually ask her to be your girlfriend to be dating. She's probably waiting for you to make the first move seeing as she always puts herself out there!" Brittany interrupts seeming frustrated again. Everyone stares in disbelief as this was the largest amount of words Brittany's ever said to them at one time.

Santana jumps in before Finn can respond. "Maybe he thought that the kiss meant they were dating, and didn't think that talking about it would be necessary!" 

Finn nods at this in agreement. Brittany huffs and gets up out her seat motioning for Quinn to follow. Quinn stands and gives Santana an apologetic look before following after Brittany. 

Santana just watches the two blondes leave her with the boys and Lauren, who is amused by the entire exchange.

"I can't believe her!" Brittany says in frustration as she walks.

"Britt! Wait!" Quinn calls after the blonde, who hurriedly walks in the direction of her locker.

"She is so frustrating!" Brittany practically yells as she gets to her locker. She starts fidgeting with the lock and twisting to do her combination.

"Who? Rachel?" Quinn asks, confused, but as Brittany looks at her in disbelief she figures out who she had been talking about. "Oh. Santana."

"Yeah, Santana." Brittany says, looking defeated. She lowers her head to rest on her locker door, not remembering her locker combination. "She just... She can't be herself, and I get so mad. She hasn't done or said a single thing to me since the last day of school. I know I'm being selfish, but she doesn't understand that no one will care if she loves me. I just want her to be comfortable with herself. I know she envies me for being able to be myself and not care what people think of me. I just... I want her to be happy for once."

Quinn listens and can't remember the last time she heard Brittany speak so wholeheartedly. She really does love Santana. 

"Britt, she just needs time and possibly some courage. Maybe if you showed her that everything would be fine if, say, just the Glee Club knew, she might be more comfortable." Quinn suggests.

Brittany's eyebrows pull together and she looks into hazel eyes. "What do you mean? Like, sing to her?"

"Well, yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea," Quinn says, thinking it over. Santana would be fine with that, hopefully. The Glee Club pretty much knew that they had a thing, well, except maybe Finn; he was always oblivious to the world. The bell to signal the end of lunch rings and Quinn turns to Brittany. "We'll work it out after glee okay?" Brittany nods and walks to class, forgetting her books, again.

Walking into Glee, Quinn can’t help but feel sad when she sees Santana sitting alone in the back of the risers and Brittany sitting next to Tina at the front. Santana has a look of pure hurt on her face and is definitely not far off losing her cool. Brittany is laughing and chatting away to Tina about her cat again most likely. Quinn makes her way back to Santana and sits next to her, patting her shoulder to show her support.

Santana looks at her and half-smiles. "Thought you'd sit with Britt."

"And leave you to sulk all alone? Never." She whispers and winks at her best friend. Who smiles and looks forward as Rachel walks in. Quinn looks forward too and smiles shyly as Rachel smiles at her. Santana notices the exchange and nudges Quinn in the ribs with her elbow, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Quinn looks back to Rachel, who looks nervous and takes a seat near Tina. Quinn then turns back to Santana. "We've kind of been... hanging out." Quinn shrugs nonchalantly.

Santana raises her eyebrows, and looks over to Rachel who was watching the exchange from her seat at the front of class. She turns back to Quinn. "Q, is this that 'I'm gonna be nice' crap you've started?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, why not start at the person who I was the biggest bitch to right?” She shrugs, as if the answer is obvious. As Santana looks at Rachel again in disbelief, Quinn continues. "We haven't really talked the last few days, but I think it'll be fine."

"Q, you know that's messed up right?" Santana says, looking back to Quinn with what looks like concern.

"Why do you care Santana? Aren't you the one who made a voodoo doll of her and practically attacked her in New York? Why do you care what happens to her?" Quinn asked defensively.

Santana had done nothing but berate the poor girl for Finn kissing her. It wasn't even Rachel's fault, yet Santana being her usual self, had to accuse Rachel of screwing everything up.

Santana's eyebrows come together and she looks to the Diva who is fidgeting in her seat while Finn puts his arm around her. She shakes her head at them and turns back to Quinn. 

"I don't, I'm just checking that you know it's messed up. She won't want to be your friend. You know this, Quinn. She is too good for Lima losers like us, she is going somewhere, she figured that out with the first slushy you hit her with. You need to realise she is too good for you."

Quinn looks at her in disbelief. Did she seriously just say that? Where is this coming from? 

Santana's gaze slowly moves a bit to the left and Quinn suddenly understands. She is not just talking about Rachel, but Brittany as well. She thinks she isn't good enough for her. 

"Santana, that might be true, but that doesn't mean I won't try." She says, hoping the message gets through to her. Which, by the look on the Latina's face, it does. She turns to Quinn and nods, and then goes back to watching Brittany.

Late as always, Mr Shue walks in and starts the lesson. Quinn zones out at the mention of Sectionals, and watches Rachel instead. Something about her draws Quinn to her. She sees her uncomfortably squirm under Finn's arm. Mr Shue walks over the board and writes something. Quinn isn't paying attention, and he then stands in the way of the word. 

"Alright guys, I want each of you to pick a song, and sing it to the group. Nationals hit us all pretty hard so I want the song you choose to explain how you felt all through your break from school. Whether it was happy, sad, lonely, tired, excited, whatever. Just sing it to us," he exclaims a little too excitedly. Everyone gets up and shuffles from the room. Quinn finally gets a look at what is on the board.  **‘Feelings** **_'_ ** is written in big black marker.  _ Typical. _ Quinn thinks as she walks from the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Come Wednesday, during Glee rehearsal, Quinn has to sit through 3 songs as Finn, Puck, and Tina sing about their break. Finn sings a song that has nothing to do with anything, as usual. Puck sings about being a badass and loving his chick, and Tina sings about love while Mike dances around her, which isn't at all surprising. 

Now, it’s Brittany's turn. She looks nervous, but also as though she is on a mission. She looks at Quinn and nods. Quinn knows that that means this song is going to be for Santana, whether she likes it or not. 

Santana, who is sitting next to Quinn, looks at Brittany with nervous eyes, and then to Quinn with a questioning look. Quinn shrugs and looked forwards. Brittany nods to Puck and he gets up with Sam and they grab their guitars. 

Brittany takes a few calming breaths and then nods again towards Puck. He starts playing an opening to a familiar song. Finn jumps up, obviously knowing the tune, and sits behind the drums, playing an easy beat. As the opening finishes, Brittany starts to sing.

_ You don't know how you met me _

_ You don't know why, you can't turn around and say good-bye _

_ All you know is when I'm with you I make you free _

_ And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea _

_ I'm singing… _

As the chorus begins, Sam and Puck join in doing the back-up vocals.

_ Follow me _

_ everything is alright _

_ I'll be the one to tuck you in at night _

_ and if you want to leave _

_ I can guarantee _

_ you won't find nobody else like me _

The chorus finishes and Brittany's gaze never leaves Santana, whose jaw has dropped, her cheeks a bright pink colour, obviously realising the song is directed at her.

_ And I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear _

_ Cause as long as no one knows _

_ That nobody can care _

_ Your feelin guilty _

_ And I'm well aware _

_ But you don't look ashamed _

_ And baby I'm not scared _

_ I'm singin... _

As the second verse finishes, everyone starts singing along with the chorus.

_ Follow me _

_ everything is alright _

_ I'll be the one to tuck you in at night _

_ and if you want to leave _

_ I can guarantee _

_ you won't find nobody else like me _

As the chorus finishes, Puck does a little solo, and they go back to the first verse. Brittany slowly moves around the choir room, singing as she goes, doing a few perfect twirls.

_ You don't know how you met me _

_ You don't know why, you can't turn around and say goodbye _

_ All you know is when I'm with you I make you free _

_ And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea _

_ I'm singing… _

After a few spins and dance moves that fit the song perfectly, Brittany lands back in the middle of the choir room and staring at Santana. Santana gulps and looks at Quinn. Who smiles and gets up with everyone else to dance and sing the final chorus.

_ Follow me _

_ Everything is alright _

_ I'll be the one to tuck you in at night _

_ And if you want to leave _

_ I can guarantee _

_ You won't find nobody else like me. _

As the song ends, everyone cheers and claps, and Brittany watches Santana go from worried, to embarrassed, to horrified. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she flees from the room and everyone stops to watch her go.

"What's wrong with her?" Artie says with an amused face.

"Probably realised no one wants her here so she split," Lauren laughs, getting glares from Brittany and Quinn.

"Shut it, Zizes. We want her here more than we want you here," Quinn growls, not the best come back, but she had to say something. Lauren huffs and sits back in her seat, obviously not going to bother with the blonde.

"Q, we should go after her," Brittany says, turning to face the door.

"You stay here Britt, I'll go," Quinn says, knowing full well why the Latina ran out the door. Santana probably doesn't want Brittany coming after her when she is the reason she ran out in the first place.

"Why are you bothering with her? She's a bitch, and deserves to be alone," Finn snarls to Quinn with a smirk.  _ God, he is such a moron  _ Quinn thinks while she stares at him in disbelief.

Before Quinn can open her mouth to reply, Rachel cuts in. "Finn! She is a part of this team and you shouldn't speak about her like that!" She says looking furious. Why she was defending Santana, Quinn will never know.

"Rach, come on. She is a horrible person! You of all people should know that!" Finn yells back, obviously thinking the same as Quinn. Then as if he had read her mind he continues, "Why are you defending her?"

"Just because you think she is a bad person, doesn't mean you should talk about her like that! She is a person just like you and I!" Rachel says, storming out of the room in true Rachel style. Quinn takes this as her cue to leave as well and leaves Brittany to be comforted by Tina.

"Rachel, you shouldn't be out here, you know Santana is just going to snap at you. I think you should just go back inside, ok?" Quinn suggests, trying to get the girl to calm down.

"No, Quinn. I will not go back inside. Because Santana is alone, and no one should be alone when they feel like this," Rachel says in a hushed tone, as if someone might hear her caring about the Latina. Quinn raises a questioning eyebrow at the Diva, who looks down at her feet. 

"Look Quinn, I know we aren't friends, nor are Santana and I friends, because I know about that Voodoo doll she made of me, but I know what it's like to not have anyone, to be constantly alone. I just want her to know that I will be here for her,” Rachel says and Quinn’s heart breaks a little bit at the confession.

"Well I don't need anyone's help," a familiar grumpy voice from down the hallway mumbles. 

Quinn and Rachel both turn to find Santana standing with her hand on her hip and glaring at both of them, obviously having heard the exchange between them. "I am not some charity case and I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you, Santana. I just, I want you to know that you're not alone." Rachel says looking at her feet. Quinn steps forward towards her best friend and Santana's face softens a bit.

"Q, I just freaked out, ok? She doesn't get it sometimes," Santana says in a quiet voice. Obviously referring to Brittany, Quinn thinks and nods in understanding. 

  
  


"I know Santana. Let's just go back inside, ok?" Quinn suggests, but Santana shakes her head.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go home. I'll see you later." She says while walking past Quinn, towards Rachel and the direction of the car park. As she passes Rachel, she nods as if to say thanks, but Quinn can’t be sure.

Rachel looks to Quinn, who sighs and gives her shoulders a shrug. "Come on. We better get back." She says as she leads them back into the choir room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday afternoon comes and Quinn is in Math class with Rachel. Their last class of the day. They still haven't spoken of their new friendship. They had acted upon it though. They sit next to each other in the classes they share, they speak of nothing in particular in the halls and they had lunch together yesterday but sat in silence. Quinn had now decided that she needed to say something because Rachel clearly wasn't comfortable enough around her yet.

She looks at Rachel who is writing out notes for an upcoming test. The class is silent as they all write out notes. She quickly rips a piece of paper from her notebook, and writes down her question, sliding it to Rachel.

**Hey, you wanna do something after school?**

Rachel reads the note and her eyes go wide. She quickly scribbles down her reply and passes it back to Quinn.

**You really want to hang out with me again?**

Quinn ses Rachel biting her lower lip, waiting for Quinn to read what she wrote. Quinn can't help but think she looks cute when she’s nervous. She writes her reply and passes it over.

**Of course I do. We're friends aren't we?**

Rachel smiles and looks at Quinn before she writes her reply, making sure to be subtle as she slides it to Quinn.

**Yes, we are friends. Did you want to hang out at your house tonight? I could follow you in my car after school?**

Quinn smiles and nods therefore ending the conversation. They haven't spent time out of school together since before school. To be honest, Quinn thought Rachel didn't want to continue their friendship, so she backed off a bit. But, Quinn needs this. She needs someone who isn't a mopey Santana or her hovering mother. Rachel is perfectly nice and polite. She seems to genuinely want to be around Quinn, unlike her old 'friends'. Also, Quinn knows that Rachel has been lonely as well, as she told her on Wednesday after Santana had walked out of Glee. So Quinn can relate.

The bell rings, interrupting Quinn's thoughts, and both girls head to the parking lot. Glee today is cancelled due to Mr Shue having to deal with Ms Pillsbury drama, so they can go to Quinn's straight from school. Quinn notices Rachel looking a bit nervous; she guesses it's not every day you go to your former tormentor's house to hang out.

"Rachel, are you sure you want to come over? You don't have to if you aren't comfortable around me," Quinn asks, giving her an out.

Rachel's eyes go wide but she quickly smiles to reassure Quinn. "Yes Quinn, I'm sure I want to come over. I'll follow you home, see you soon." And with that, she walks over to her car.

The girls arrive at Quinn's house ten minutes later and Rachel pulls up along the curb. Quinn waits by her car as Rachel walks over to her with a smile on her face. 

As they enter the house, Rachel takes in her surroundings. The house is beautiful. It has an elegant look and the furniture is surely expensive and no doubt a fancy designer helped pick everything, but as she looks around, she doesn't feel that homey feel she gets when she walks into her own living room.

"So, it's just you and your mom?" Rachel asks to break the silence. She notices Quinn was watching her as she looked around.

Quinn answers, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. "Yeah, but since she kicked my dad out, she had to take a couple more hours a week to pay for stuff, so she's usually home late on weekdays."

Rachel takes in this information and looks to the pictures around the room, there are only a couple and they all have Quinn and her sister in them. Quinn's sister looks a lot like Quinn, but older and her eyes are green. 

"I know what that’s like. My daddy works at the hospital, so he does a lot of 24 hour shifts, so it's usually just me and dad. He's a social worker so he can work from home most days." Rachel says as she looks at the photos, and to Quinn's surprise, she listened to all of it.

"Yeah, I don't mind it really. I get to do what I want so it's ok. Did you want something to drink?" Quinn asks as she pushes herself off of the doorframe and heads towards the kitchen. Rachel nods and follows Quinn into the kitchen. Just like the living room, the kitchen is elegant and perfectly designed.

Quinn hands her a bottle of water and grabs one for herself. They both take a sip and watch each other for a moment. Quinn caps her bottle and smiles at Rachel. "Let's go watch a movie."

After watching two movies and ordering some dinner, Rachel decides it’s time to head home. They share an awkward goodbye hug at the door and Quinn watches as Rachel drives away.

Quinn heads up to bed, deciding it’s best if she got some sleep. After staring up at the ceiling for what feels like hours, Quinn rolls over to check what the time is. 10.15pm. Quinn wonders if it is too late to text Rachel. She grabs her phone and types out a quick text.

**Hey, how are you?** \-  **Q**

That would be ok to send, right? She hits send and then regrets it instantly. The girl was distant all night. She practically ran out the door, so she definitely doesn't want to talk to her now. After a few minutes, a reply comes through.

**I am quite well thank you, how about yourself? – R**

Quinn smiles and types out a reply.

**Good, couldn't sleep so I thought I would text you. – Q**

**And what made you think I was awake at this hour? – R**

**Oh, shit. Sorry! I thought you would be awake L you know, homework and stuff... - Q**

**I was just kidding Quinn. Yes, I was awake, but even if I was asleep I would be happy to receive a text from you. – R**

Quinn blushes and smiles.

**Oh, well in that case. Here I am ;) – Q**

**Yes, here you are. Why couldn't you sleep? – R**

**Uhh, just thinking and stuff... Well, I'm sure you are tired. I'll let you go to sleep. Night – Q**

**Goodnight, Quinn xo – R**

Ok, maybe texting the girl was a bad idea. Quinn couldn't handle telling Rachel through text that the reason she couldn't sleep was because she was wondering why the Diva was so distant, and that she was tired of being lonely. That was too much to dish out and they have only been friends for just under a week. She can't help but giggle at the kiss and hug Rachel put at the end of her text. Quinn wonders if she did that with everyone. Why had Quinn text the girl in the first place? Why not Santana? Or Brittany?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday afternoon came and Quinn spend the morning working out and lazing around the house. At around 2pm she hears a knock on her bedroom door. 

"Come in." Quinn says not looking up from her book, assuming it’s her mother. 

She hears the door open and shuffling of feet, then a clearing of a throat. She looks up from her book to find a sad looking Santana shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Oh, hey, I thought you were my mom." Quinn says setting her book on her bedside table.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call. I didn't think you would want to talk to me." Santana says looking down at her feet. Quinn has never seen her look so defeated. Her shoulders are slumped, she has no makeup on and she is wearing an old WMHS sweatshirt and old jeans. Not her usual style of dress.

"Why would you think that?" Quinn asks, confused.

Santana shifts on her feet again and looks up into hazel eyes. "Well, I've been avoiding everyone lately and you haven't called or texted since Wednesday... Well, no one has." 

Quinn's heart sinks at the words, Santana is right. She hadn't made any attempts at finding out what was wrong with the Latina, thinking she wanted to be alone. Quinn pats the spot on the bed next to her and Santana walks over and slumps down on the edge near Quinn's knees. 

"Look Q, you know I'm horrible at this feelings shit, but I don't know what happened. She sang me that song and I freaked the fuck out. I'm losing her again and I don't know what to do." Santana says, looking like a kicked puppy.

Quinn takes a moment to think about it. Santana has a point; neither of them were good at talking about feelings. She looks at the girl sitting in front of her, shoulders slumped, hair hanging around her face and the pure pain in her eyes could make anyone cry. 

"I don't know S, you need to show her that you care about her. You can't care what people think about you if you want to be with her." Quinn thinks this is pretty good advice, you really shouldn't care what people think when it comes to love.

"I'm not ready to be out at school Q, it's too much." Santana mumbles, looking up into hazel eyes.

"Then maybe you should just come out to Glee club? Everyone practically knows already, but you should make it official so that Britt knows you love her. Maybe you could do what she did. Your turn for your Glee assignment is on Monday. You should sing to her." Quinn says confidently with a reassuring smile. Santana seems to be thinking it over in her head so Quinn waits for her to answer.

Santana hesitates then nods. "Yeah, I think you're right. I just need to find the perfect song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Follow Me - Uncle Kracker


	4. I Hope That You See Right Through My Walls

Santana left Sunday morning saying that she needed to go to Puck's for something. Quinn assumed she needed him to play guitar for her song on Monday, which Santana wouldn't reveal the name of. Quinn had spent the rest of the weekend lounging around and doing her homework. 

It was now Monday morning, and Quinn pulls into the parking lot at school. Santana will be singing her song today and Quinn is nervous for her to say the least. She has no idea what she is going to sing and it scares the crap out of her. She just hopes the Latina has picked the right song. 

As she is walking to the front door she spots Rachel and Finn by Finn's truck. They seem to be arguing and Rachel looks like she is about to explode. Quinn tries to get closer but sees Rachel storm off with Finn closely behind, so she decides to head inside to her first class.

As Quinn is getting her books from her locker she notices Rachel walk past with tears running down her face, with Finn behind her looking like he is about to kick a chair again. Quinn is about to say something when Finn pulls Rachel around by her arm.

"Rachel, what's your problem?" Finn yells at her and Rachel's flood gates seem to have opened up again, because her cheeks have tears streaming down them.

Rachel wipes her eyes with her sleeves and stares at Finn in disbelief. "What's  _ my  _ problem? Did you not listen to yourself before? You told me my sweaters are childish and that I need to dress more like a grown up like Santana!" Her tears are streaming freely now and Quinn wants to go up to her and hug her or kick Finn in the crotch, either one, but her body isn't letting her move.

"Well it's true! Why can't you dress more like Santana and Brittany? Their clothes are normal and your clothes are ugly!" Finn yells and covers his mouth immediately realising he has just screwed up.

Before he can get another word out, Rachel is in his face. "This isn't about the sweaters and you know it, you want me to be more like them don't you! I bet you wish I was prettier like them too!" Rachel yells back at him. 

His eyes go wide and he looks down at his feet, answering her question. Rachel looks at him with a hurt expression. "I thought so." She whispers and runs down the hall towards the girl's bathroom. 

Finn stands there for a few seconds, clearly not believing what has just happened. He spots Quinn watching him with a look of disgust. She shakes her head at him and closes her locker before walking down the hall to her first class. Rachel probably doesn't want her prying or making matters worse so she decides to ignore her urge to run after the girl, and decides she will ask her about it later.

  
  


During lunch, Quinn decides to look for Rachel. She hasn't seen her in the cafeteria and she wants to make sure she is ok. Finn shouldn't have said that to Rachel. He was completely wrong. Her sweaters aren't ugly, they are just different, and Rachel herself was most certainly not ugly. Finn needs to be punched. In his stupid face. Quinn would do it herself but he is so tall and it would probably hurt Quinn more than him. She decides to tell Santana about it later so she can dish out some revenge.

As she passes by the choir room she notices Rachel sitting in the back of the risers with tears in her eyes. She can't have sat there all day like that, could she? Quinn slowly opena the door and knocks softly to let Rachel know someone is entering. 

Rachel's head snaps up and their eyes meet. She roughly wipes her cheeks, smiles at Quinn and walks over to the piano where some sheet music is spread out. Quinn smiles sadly at her and walks over, taking a seat at the piano bench.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks softly. Rachel looks at her with pained eyes and Quinn knows the answer. She sees how much pain the girl is in, and knows what she needs. Quinn gets out of her seat and walks slowly to the girl's side. And at that moment nothing else matters as Quinn pulls Rachel into her arms.

She can feel Rachel's breath hitch as she does, but she soon relaxes in her arms. 

"Everything is going to be ok." Quinn says softly into the girl's hair as she lets her cry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn walks into Glee later than she usually does, as she had to go to her locker to put her books away. Santana is fidgeting in her chair and staring at Brittany sitting in the front row next to Kurt. 

She notices Rachel isn't there yet and Finn is sitting in the front row with a free seat next to him, obviously saving it for Rachel. Quinn opts to sit next to Santana in the back row, with several empty seats next to her.

After a minute or so of listening to Puck and Mike talk about their latest video game adventures, Rachel comes into view and stops still in the doorway. She looks at the seat next to Finn then to the back row. Finn looks up and sees Rachel and pats the seat next to him. Quinn watches as Rachel hesitates, and makes eye contact with her. Quinn offers her a kind smile. 

Rachel looks back to Finn and frowns, walking straight past him and sits next to Quinn in the back row. Quinn nods and smiles again, they haven't spoken since their moment at the piano during lunch.

It was then that Mr Shue makes his late arrival and asks who would like to go first. Quinn looks to Santana who seemed to be hesitating. Quinn elbows her in the ribs and the Latina's hand shoots up and she clears her throat. 

Everyone turns to her with raised eyebrows. "Mr Shue, I have a song prepared." She says in a small voice. He smiles, clearly surprised, but nods before taking a seat in the front row next to Finn.

Santana gets up and walks to the front of the room, pulling up a stool. At the same time, Puck grabs his guitar, hands Brad and the band sheet music then pulls up a stool next to Santana. 

Santana looks to Brittany and gives her a nervous smile. Brittany, as she always does, smiles back warmly. Even when they’re fighting, Brittany can’t help but smile when she sees Santana. 

"I want everyone to know that this song is for Brittany. Britt, I've never met anyone like you, I hope this song let's you know how I feel." She nods to Puck and he starts playing.

After playing a quick intro, Santana starts singing.

_ I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart _

_ but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start _

As Santana finishes the first verse, Brad joins in on piano.

_ You put your arms around me _

_ and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go _

_ you put your arms around me and I'm home _

The band joins in, and Santana's eyes are on Brittany's.

_ How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around _

_ I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown _

_ I hope that you see right through my walls _

_ I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling _

_ I'll never let a love get so close _

_ You put your arms around me and I'm home _

Puck plays the intro again and Santana lets a tear slide down her cheek as she sings the next verse, her eyes never leaving Brittany's.

_ The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved _

_ I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone _

_ You put your arms around me _

_ And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go _

_ I hope that you see right through my walls _

_ I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling _

_ I'll never let a love get so close _

_ You put your arms around me and I'm home _

As the bridge comes, Puck joins in doing backup vocals.

_ I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth _

_ And I've never opened up _

_ I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me _

_ And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go _

As the chorus comes again, everyone joins in. 

Quinn looks around at the other Glee members. Mike and Tina are holding hands, as are Mercedes and Sam. Brittany isn't moving and even though Quinn can't see her face, she can guess she is smiling or has tears in her eyes. Probably both. 

As she surveys the room, she looks to the side and finds Rachel staring at her with an odd expression. The look she is giving Quinn makes Quinns stomach do backflips. Before Quinn can process another thought, Rachel lets a tear slide down her cheek, grabs Quinn's hand and gives it a squeeze, leaving butterflies in Quinn's stomach.

_ I hope that you see right through my walls _

_ I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling _

_ I'll never let a love get so close _

_ You put your arms around me and I'm home _

Santana walks to Brittany, stopping in front of her.

_ You put your arms around me and I'm home _

As the Latina finishes, Brittany stands and pulls her into a tight hug.

"I love you," Santana says, barely loud enough for everyone to hear. She pulls away and looks into Brittany's eyes with a watery smile. "Will you be my official girlfriend?"

Brittany's eyes go wide and the smile on her face could make anyone's heart flutter. 

"Of course I will San!" Brittany basically squeals before crashing their lips together. The room breaks into a loud applause and Puck and Sam do a few wolf whistles and cheers, genuinely happy for the two girls.

The girls break apart and Brittany grabs onto her hand. Everyone comes running up to them and envelops them in a group hug. Quinn smiles as Rachel holds tightly onto her hand again. 

Santana finds Quinn's eyes among the crowd and they share a look and a hug. Finn is the only one not in the hug.

"Wait, so, are you guys like, dating now?" He asks with his usual dumb look plastered on his face. Everyone ignores him and continues sharing their approval and congratulations to the girls.

"Alright, I guess that's it for today, unless anyone else wants to share a song?" Mr Shue asks as the chatter dies down. Everyone shakes their heads and leaves the room. Quinn watches as Brittany and Santana leave hand in hand and giggling like they always do. Quinn takes a deep breath and smiles to herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning comes and Quinn thinks that everything is starting to look up. The word about Santana and Brittany getting together hadn't hit the rest of the school yet, to Santana's relief. The Glee club thankfully seemed to understand that they didn't want to go fully public yet, so it was made an unspoken agreement that they were to keep it on the DL. The girls still acted like they usually did, pinkie-holding, giggling and flirting with each other, and no one seemed to notice. Which relieved Santana even more; she didn't want everyone knowing just yet, she had told Quinn during lunch that day.

The time for Glee club arrives and everyone gathers into the room. Quinn, Santana and Brittany take their seats in the back row. They are all chatting happily and messing around, waiting for Mr Shue and the last few people to arrive. 

Finn enters the room, looking pissed and sits in the back row at the opposite end of the three girls. Quinn notices Rachel still hasn't turned up yet and that worries her. Rachel has been avoiding everyone since Monday and she hasn't been in the cafeteria at lunch either. 

Just as Quinn is about to get up to look for her, Mr Shue and Rachel walk in and stand at the front of the class.

"Alright everyone, before we start, does anyone have any of their assignments prepared?" Mr Shue asks and everyone looks down at their hands. 

Assignments usually went this way, only a couple people performed and the rest slacked off, Quinn is always happily one of said slackers. 

No one answers him, so he turns to Rachel and she nods. "Go for it Rachel." He says and takes his seat near the piano on his usual stool.

Rachel walks to the band and hands them sheet music. How the band could sight read so well, Quinn would never know. They all study their respective sheets and nod to her. 

Rachel walks back to the centre of the room and Tina and Brittany join her, obviously going to do her back-up vocals. Brittany and Tina grab a microphone stand each and Brittany grabs one for Rachel and puts it in front of her. 

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Finn." She says with a sickly sweet smile that Quinn instantly knows is fake. This is not good. She and Santana share a look, even Santana looking worried made Quinn double-worried.

After the guitar intro, Rachel begins the first verse.

_ Oh no _

_ Don't go changing _

_ That's what you told me from the start _

_ Thought you where something different _

_ That's when it all just fell apart _

_ Like you're so perfect _

_ And I can't measure up _

_ Well I'm not perfect _

_ Just all messed up _

Brittany and Tina join in on the backing vocals as Rachel glares at Finn while she sings.

_ I was losing myself to somebody else _

_ But now I see _

_ I don't wanna pretend _

_ So this is the end of you and me _

_ Cause the girl that you want _

_ She was tearing us apart _

_ Cause she's everything _

_ Everything I'm not _

Rachel takes the microphone out of the stand and struts around towards the band and dances closely against the guitarist.

_ It's not like I need somebody _

_ Telling me where I should go at night _

_ Don't worry you'll find somebody _

_ Someone to tell how to live their life _

_ Cause you're so perfect _

_ And no one measures up _

_ Yeah all by yourself _

_ You're all messed up _

As the chorus comes in, the rest of the Glee club, excluding Finn, join in.

_ I was losing myself to somebody else _

_ But now I see _

_ I don't wanna pretend _

_ So this is the end of you and me _

_ Cause the girl that you want _

_ She was tearing us apart _

_ Cause she's everything _

_ Everything I'm not _

As the chorus finishes and the bridge starts, Rachel make her way around the risers and walks in and out of the chairs before sitting next to Quinn at the back and singing the verse to her while glaring at Finn at the other end of the back row. 

Quinn can't tell if she should be smiling or not but she can’t help herself. She has the biggest grin and it is because of one Rachel Berry.

_ Now wait a minute _

_ Because of you _

_ I never knew all the things that I had _

_ Hey don't you get it? _

_ I'm not going anywhere with you tonight _

_ Cause this is my life _

Rachel winks at Quinn before walking back to the microphone stand at the front of the room where she sing the final chorus, absolutely killing the high notes and taking Quinn’s breath away.

_ I was losing myself to somebody else _

_ But now I see _

_ I don't wanna pretend _

_ So this is the end of you and me _

_ Cause the girl that you want _

_ She was tearing us apart _

_ Cause she's everything _

_ Everything I'm not _

Rachel finishes and glares at Finn, who looks like his head is about to explode, while everyone claps and cheers. Rachel definitely made quite the performance. After the clapping dies down, Rachel takes a seat next to Tina in the front row, crossing her arms and looking to Mr Shue to continue with rehearsal.

"Damn Rach, that was hot." Puck says with a smirk.

"Why thank you Noah. Glad to see someone appreciates me." Rachel replies, giving a pointed look in Finn’s direction.

"This is crap! I said I was sorry Rachel, come on! This is getting ridiculous!" Finn explodes, standing up so fast his chair falls over.

"No! This is not crap, Finn, and I never once heard an apology from you! You broke my heart yet again, and this time, I'm not putting up with it! We are over!" And with that, Rachel storms out, in true Diva fashion. Everyone looks to the door then to Finn.

"What did you do now, Frankenteen?" Santana snarks from the back next to Quinn. Everyone else seems to wonder the same thing as they all nod and glare at him.

"I didn't do anything! She is just being her usual annoying self and being unfair." He says with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, don't be such an idiot, Finn. You know exactly what you did! You had no right to speak to her like that, you hurt her and now you lost her. Good job, Finnadequate." Quinn says in her best ice Queen voice. Finn glares at her and kicks the empty seat in front of him across the room, storming out in the opposite direction of the Diva.

After Glee, Quinn and Brittany walk to their cars, which are parked next to each other, and wait for Santana to get her homework from her locker. Quinn is on edge and Brittany can't think of anything to tell her to make her feel better. 

They stand in silence as they wait for Santana. After five minutes, the Latina comes jogging up to them and kisses Brittany on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Santana asks looking to Brittany, who is watching Quinn stare sadly off into the distance. 

Brittany nods toward the blonde and gives Santana a look. Santana sighs and pokes the blonde in the shoulder. "Hey Q, did you wanna come stay at mine this Saturday night? Britt is coming over and I thought we could have a girl's night."

Quinn turns to look at the Latina and raises an eyebrow. "No offence Santana, but I don't really feel like being a third wheel anymore than I usually do." She says with a sad smile, turning back to look off into the distance again. The Latina follows her line of site and spots Rachel sitting on a bench crying.

"You can invite the midget if it makes you feel better." Santana says through gritted teeth. Everything about the midget screams annoying, but Quinn seemed to actually like her.

Quinn's jaw drops and she turns to the Latina. "Are you serious?" 

Santana nods and Brittany smiles at her proudly. 

Quinn frowns and looks back at Rachel then back to Santana. "But you hate her..." 

"Look, I know I have issues with her. But you seem to really like her so I'm not gonna stand in your way of happiness." The Latina says with a bit of a smirk.

Brittany nods. "Yeah Q, Rachel is so cute and I think you guys would be cute together." Brittany smiles and puts her arm through the Latinas, who is smirking and holding back a laugh.

"What? No, guys, I just want to be her friend. I don't like her, like her." Quinn blushes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Santana winks with a smirk. Quinn glares at her. "Go invite your midget before I change my mind."

"Screw you Santana." Quinn mumbles as she walks over to where the Diva is sitting. As she approaches Rachel wipes her cheeks on her sleeve and smiles sadly at Quinn.

"Hey, are you –"

"I'm perfectly fine Quinn. You don't have to come over here and pretend to care." Rachel interrupts. Quinn's eyebrows knit together in confusion and she sits down next to her. 

"Rachel, I do care. I told you already that I want to be your friend. And, I was actually coming over to also see if you want to come to a sleepover with me at Santana's house this Saturday?" Quinn asks softly trying to take the best approach at the invite.

Rachel eyes Santana and Brittany at their car, who are now giggling and tickling each other and glancing at the girls on the bench. Rachel turns to Quinn with a raised eyebrow. "Is this some elaborate prank you three are playing on me? Because I'm not an idiot Quinn, I-"

"Rachel! I am deadly serious that this is not an elaborate prank to embarrass you or anything like that. I just don't want to be a third wheel and I really thought you would want to hang out and get to know each other properly," Quinn interjects, interrupting Rachel's soon to be rant. Rachel eyes the other girls again, and looks back to Quinn, who has a hopeful look on her face.

"Well, I guess if you want me there I will come. But I don't think Santana actually wants me there, she is probably planning my murder or something." Rachel says hesitantly. Quinn just giggles and pokes the Diva in her side, getting the brunette to smile.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow." Quinn smiles and hops up from the bench. She gives a shy wave as she walks away, and Rachel gets up and walks to her car. 

As she gets to her car Santana and Brittany are watching her with curious eyes. 

"Stop staring at me and go home. Oh, and she is coming." Quinn says to Santana with a smirk, who huffs and gets into Brittanys car. Brittany giggles and gets into the drivers seat. Quinn laughs as she watches them drive off before getting into her own car and going home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning came before she knew it and Quinn had been getting texts all morning. The week had passed much like Wednesday, minus the fighting. Rachel avoided everyone and was barely seen throughout each day. She was last in and first out of Glee and Quinn's heart sank every time she saw her coming out of the bathrooms with puffy eyes and tear stained animal sweaters. Quinn decided to ignore the texts that were coming in and check them after lunch, doing chores around the house and doing her morning workouts.

After lunch Quinn walks into her bedroom just as her phone vibrates on her bedside table. Quinn sighs and checks it.

**Quinn Fabray, you shouldn't invite someone to a sleepover then ignore all their questions! I will not be attending if you keep this up! – R**

Quinn sighs again with a small smile and takes a seat on her bed; preparing herself for all the texts she was about to read and questions she would have to answer. She opens the first message she received this morning and reads them until she reached the last received.

**I don't think coming to Santana's tonight is a good idea. She will most likely murder me. – R**

**Q, if you don't keep your midget on a leash, I will murder her and it will look like an accident. – S**

**What time should I arrive at Santana's house? Or would you like me to come to your house before I go? – R**

**Should I bring some of my favourite Musicals over, as I'm sure Santana will not have any movies for all of us to enjoy. Knowing you two, her house will be filled with horror films. – R**

**Q, I'm so excited about tonight! Don't listen to Santana, we want Rachel here. – B**

**She best not get in the way of Britt's and me. I wants to get my mack on tonight. – S**

**Quinn, answer me or I will just show up at your house with everything Broadway-related for us to watch. – R**

Quinn laughs at the messages. Santana was so dramatic sometimes. As for Rachel, Quinn needs to text her as soon as possible so she doesn't bring any musicals to Santana's. That was just asking for it. She sighs and replies to all three girls who are pestering her.

**Stop being a Drama Queen, Santana. She will be fine** **and if you and Britt start making out in front of me I will leave. I'm coming over at 6. – Q**

**I can't wait either, B. Keep Santana on a short leash, haha. See you soon. – Q**

**Seriously Rachel, do you really think bringing Broadway musicals on DVD would be a**

**good idea? Just meet me at Santana's at 7 and ill make sure she doesn't murder you. See you tonight. – Q**

Quinn puts her phone away and packs her bag for what she is sure will be an eventful night. Santana had told her yesterday that her family was going to her Aunt's for a family dinner, so they had the house to themselves. This is definitely going to be an interesting night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Santanas: Arms - Christina Perri
> 
> Rachels: Everything I'm Not - The Veronicas


	5. The Sleepover

Before heading to Santana's house, Quinn decides to go to the local Vegan grocery store and pick up some ice cream and snacks for Rachel, knowing that Brittany would demand ice cream for dessert and Rachel would be left out. She didn't want her to feel left out, ok? 

After picking up some other vegan-friendly candy and sweets, Quinn makes her way to Santana's. She arrives at Santana's house at 6pm. She has never been nervous coming to Santana's house before. They did this sort of thing all the time. Why was it any different now? 

As she pulls her bag from the trunk she realises something. She is nervous because Rachel is coming. That had to be it. She never got nervous about anything with Santana or Britt, and her history with Rachel isn't a pleasant one. Being nice to the Diva had been hard but she is supposed to be changing. Changing was one of the hardest things Quinn had ever attempted. 

Yeah, being a bitch and ordering slushie facials was easy. It's apologising and stepping up that was the hard part. 

Quinn rang the doorbell and got lost in thought again while she was waiting. Rachel will be arriving in under an hour and Quinn had to prepare herself. This night will probably be a test run for their friendship in the future, and having Santana here is not going to help. Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by the front door swinging open revealing a tall blonde.

"Q!" Brittany squeals and leaps into Quinn's arms giving her a tight hug. Quinn laughs and looks over the blonde's shoulder. "Santana is inside if that's who you're looking for. Hey! Why did you tell me to keep her on a short leash? Santana is not a dog, only dog's go on leashes, Quinn. Unless I am taking Lord Tubbington for a walk."

Quinn smiles and shakes her head at her blonde friend. She was always like sunshine to Quinn. She could light up Quinn's day without barely saying anything.

"I meant that you should make sure she doesn't attack Rachel. She's going through some tough stuff Britt, and Santana might make it worse."

Brittany nods and sighs. "Yeah, she can't help it sometimes, but i'll try my best to stop her. She really doesn't mind her, just the whole nationals thing hit a nerve for her." 

Quinn smiles and hugs her blonde friend again. She is an amazing friend. 

"Well, can't let you catch a cold out here, let's get you inside." Brittany says as she grabs Quinn's bag off her shoulder and leads Quinn upstairs to Santana's room.

Quinn takes in the room as she walks in.  _ Someones done some cleaning  _ Quinn thinks to herself. Santana's room usually looks like a bomb hit it. Brittany probably made her clean it up. 

"Hey S, where can I put these snacks I bought?" Quinn asks, lifting up her arms to show the bags full of food.

"In the kitchen. You realise I have food right?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow.

Quinn nods and turns to walk out the door. "Yeah I know but I bet you don't have vegan friendly food for Rachel, do you?" Quinn asks, smirking and heading to the kitchen with two girls following closely behind.

"Wait, you bought her vegan ice cream?" Brittany asks as the three girls are rummaging through the several bags on Satana's island bench in her kitchen.

"Well... Yeah, I mean, you love ice cream Brit, and I know you would be asking for some and I didnt want Rachel to feel left out." Quinn shrugs. Santana and Brittany smirk at eachother and share a look. 

"What?" Quinn asks innocently, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Oh nothing, just didn't realise you were hot for manhands..." Santana laughs with a massive grin.

Brittany slaps her on the shoulder and shakes her head. "What did I tell you San? Don't call her that. You wouldn't want Quinn to slap you over teasing her  _ girlfriend." _ Brittany giggles and Santana joins in. Both receiving a death glare.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Quinn yells, getting frustrated. She can't believe these two can even think that. Rachel is just a friend... A very loud, obnoxious, tiny, cute, adorable friend…

"So you don't deny you have the hots for her then?" Santana asks, smirking like she already knows what Quinn is thinking.. Quinn glares at her and turns to put the ice cream in the fridge. She is not going to dignify Santana with an answer. "By ignoring me you are just making it more obvious that you want to get in Berry's pants."

Quinn turns and looks at Santana with a horrified look. She is most certainly not wanting to 'get in Berry's pants'. "What? I- She- I'm not- Santana!" Quinn stutters with a blush. 

Santana smirks, obviously getting the reaction she wanted. Quinn blushes even deeoer and looks at her feet. "I'll be back in a minute." She mutters and walks to the upstairs bathroom.

"S! I told you not to do that!" Is all Quinn hears as she walks away from the couple. 

As she enters the bathroom, she walks to the mirror and wets her cheeks with cold water, trying to cool herself off from Santana's comment. 

No way does Quinn feel that way about Rachel. She isn't gay. No, she definitely isn't. She's had boyfriends, and had a baby! Quinn cringes at the thought of sex with Puck. It was horrible, painful and uncomfortable. 

_ No wonder Santana thinks I like girls, Puck probably told her how awful I was. _ Quinn thinks to herself. 

She has been put off pretty much all physical contact from guys as soon as she had Beth. How could Santana be so sure that she likes Rachel. How do you even know if you are gay? Or if you are bisexual? It wasn't like someone gives you a certificate saying 'Congratulations! You are gay!'... No, that would be too easy. Santana loves Brittany, maybe Quinn could ask her how she knew she first liked her.

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by a banging on the bathroom door. "Q! Your midget's here!" Santana shouts through the door. Quinn flinches at Santana calling Rachel  _ her _ midget. 

"Coming!" Quinn calls through the door and stares at her reflection.  _ Get a drip, Fabray! _ She tells herself. She stands up straight, trying to gain some courage and walks out of Santana's bathroom and heads downstairs.

As she descends the stairs, she hears Rachel and Santana bickering. She rolls her eyes and pops her head around the corner to see whats going on. Rachel is standing with her hands on her hip and glaring at the Latina, who is laughing and gripping her stomach. 

Brittany is standing off to the side and watching the exchange with an amused expression. Quinn slowly walks into the room and clears her throat, stopping the glaring match that is now happening between the two brunettes.

Rachel spins around sporting an award winning smile and Quinn's heart kicks in her chest. She stands staring at the small Diva for longer than she is proud of. Rachel's smile slowly fades as she notices Quinn eyeing her up. 

She takes a small step back and looks to the floor feeling self-conscious, when Quinn envelopes her in a tight hug. Rachel flinches but then relaxed into her arms. Neither girls deny their love for each others hug. Rachel finds it comforting while Quinn finds it relaxing. 

After a few very long moments or so they are interrupted by a clearing of a throat and a giggle. Quinn turns her attention to the couple and finds Santana smirking and Brittany holding back more giggles. She looks at Rachel who is staring at her with a blush and returns the blush.

"Alright guys, enough eye sex for the moment. We have time for that later. Let's watch a movie." Santana barks with an amused expression, before turning and walking into the theatre room. Quinn rolls her eyes and follows Santana with Rachel following closely behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

After some bickering, protests and a few threats in Spanish from a certain angry brunette, Rachel gives in and they are now watching the opening credits to Scream, Santana's favourite horror movie. 

As Santana and Brittany get settled on the two seater love seat, Quinn and Rachel sit next to each other on the three seater couch. Quinn pulls a blanket over the two and sits crossed legged on the couch, ready for some killing. She chances a glance towards Rachel who is leaning against the arm of the chair looking nervous and fidgeting.

Quinn taps her leg and Rachel looks towards her with a bit of what Quinn thinks is fear in her eyes. "Hey Rach, are you ok?" Quinn asks.

"Yes Quinn, I'm fine." Rachel mutters, looking back towards the tv.

"You don't look fine..." Quinn says quietly, tapping her leg again then resting her hand on her thigh to show she was being genuine with her concerns.

"Well, if you must know, I have a slight fear of horror films." Rachel whispers looking at the couple on the other couch to check they aren't listening. Quinn giggles and Rachel looks at her in embarrassment. "Quinn, this is not a laughing matter. I tend to have very detailed nightmares and they occur for at least two weeks after I watch anything remotely scary." Rachel says heatedly. She just knew Quinn would tease her about this new piece of information, how could she not?

Quinn frowns and grabs Rachel's hand from playing with the edge of the blanket. 

"I won't let anything happen to you. I've watched this movie so many times with these two, I'll tell you when to cover your eyes or block your ears." Quinn says with a reassuring smile and squeeze of her hand turning back to the tv. Rachel nods meekly and gulps. 

As the movie progresses, Quinn keeps her promise and tells Rachel when to block her ears and shut her eyes. A particularly scary part comes and Rachel jumps and hides her face in Quinn's neck. Quinn flinches and looks down at the trembling girl snuggled up to her. She glances at Santana who is watching them with a smirk on her face as she plays with Brittany's hair. 

They share a look and smile at each other. Santana can see in Quinn's eyes she is struggling with something and will talk to her when the movie is over. Rachel pulls the blanket up to cover her eyes and Quinn wraps her arm around the girls shoulders.

The girls stay like this until the end of the movie and Quinn leaves the three girls to get the group more snacks and drinks. Santana soon follows and offers to help but instead sits on one of the stools at the kitchen bench.

"So... You and Berry?" Santana asks with a smirk. Quinn rolls her eyes and gets out four bottles of water from the fridge. She has decided that if she ignores the Latina long enough she will hopefully stop and leave her alone. 

"Look Q, I know you don't like her like that but if you saw the way she looks at you then you would be doing the same thing I am." Santana presses trying to get Quinn to talk.

That got Quinn's attention. She looks at Santana shyly with curious eyes. 

"What do you mean the way she looks at me?" Quinn asks quietly.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. She gets this sparkle in her eyes like she was just given a solo, and then she blushes when you notice her looking or you say something nice about her. She kind of just stares at you like she used to stare at Finn when she was in love with him. Look, I know I say I hate her, but I still notice things." Santana shrugs. "I imagine she looks at you like I look at Britt."

Quinn's eyes widen at this new information. Did the Diva really look at her like that? Quinn had to be honest, she had noticed this a few times. Rachel was doing it when Santana was singing her song to Britt on Wednesday. Quinn looks down at the vegan cookies she bought for Rachel and sighs. Santana is probably right, but she'd never had these feelings before. Why did they just suddenly pop up out of nowhere? 

"San, can i ask you something?" Quinn asks cautiously. The other girl nods encouragingly. "How- How did you know you liked Britt?" She asked shyly.

Santana seems to think about this for a moment. "Well, it started out when we first started hanging out. She was like sunshine to me. Everything she did brightened my day. Not just in the corny way of making me happy, but I genuinely see everything differently. Colours are brighter, I’m not so angry at everything. It was like a beautiful Brittany filter on the world. She would make me nervous and I would just stare at her and she would smile at me like she knew exactly what I was feeling and that it was ok.. And that's how I knew." Santana answers with a shrug as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn nods and looks down at the cookies. Santana can definitely be deep when she wanted to be. Quinn knew there was a soft side to the Latina, she just didn't want people knowing. 

Quinn decides that she wanted to see this side of the Latina more, so it was time to be honest with her too. She walks over to where the Latina is sitting and sits next to her.

"One day I found her crying over Finn in the choir room and I didn't know what to do. So I just hugged her and she hugged me back. We just stood there for ages, just hugging. And in that moment, I knew I could never have anyone else in my arms." Quinn whispers staring at her hands. Santana smiles and takes the blonde's hands in her own, encouraging Quinn to continue. "I just, I didn’t realise at the time that it was  _ those _ kind of feelings. It just literally didn’t occur to me til recently. I don't understand anything that's going on in my head right now. I am so confused and everytime I see her, excuse the cliché, but I get butterflies. And I know she isn't gay because she dated Finn and Jesse and Puck... I just don't know what to do..." Quinn says hopelessly, looking up at her best friend. She squeezes the blondes hands reassuringly.

  
  


"Q, just because you like her doesn't mean you're gay," Santana says and Quinn raises her eyebrow. "Ok, well maybe it might, but whatever you decide to do I just want you to know that I can see it in her eyes that she has some sort of feelings towards you. Don't let your pride and popularity get in the way of something that could make you happy." Santana gives a reassuring smile and waits for Quinn's reply. 

"Well, let me know and I’ll help you. I need to get back now, cause me and Britts wants to get our mack on." Santana smiles. Quinn rolls her eyes and smiles before both girls collect the snacks and head back to the theatre room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a long snack retrieval," Rachel laughs as Quinn sits next to her on the couch. Quinn blushes and looks at Santana who rolls her eyes.

"Says the one who didn't offer to help." Santana quips. Rachel rolls her eyes and Santana laughs. "What? Your vegan crap is hard to prepare." 

Brittany jumps up and puts in her choice of movie, Finding Nemo. Meanwhile, Rachel is looking to Quinn, eyes wide. She looks at the snacks on the coffee table then to Quinn again. 

Quinn smiles and answers the question she knows Rachel is going to ask. "Well, I just thought seeing as we would be eating processed stuff, you would want something to enjoy as well." She shrugs and picks up a vegan cookie and hands it to Rachel. The Diva takes the cookie and eats it happily.

"You know, Finn never once bought me anything like this. You didn't have to do this Quinn, I am perfectly happy having fruit for a snack." Rachel says looking at Quinn who feels heat creep up her neck.

Quinn sees Santana smirk and glares at her before turning to Rachel. 

"Yeah, well I wanted to get them for you." Quinn says quietly so only Rachel can hear. 

Rachel beams and kisses Quinn on the cheek, and then whispers 'thankyou' into her ear. Quinn blushes a bright red and sees Santana trying to contain a giggle. 

Quinn nods and turns to watch the opening credits of the movie, letting her mind run wild. Is Santana right? Did this girl really have feelings for Quinn? Did Quinn have feelings for her? She hadn’t looked at other girls before in any way other than how to make sure they knew their place at McKinley. Or had she? She was always trying to tear other girls down, and usually because they threatened her with their appearance or status… This is going to take some time to figure out, perhaps with the help of the couple on the loveseat across from her.

Normal friendships didn't have hand holding and kisses on cheeks, right? As many questions ran through Quinn's mind, Rachel leans her head onto Quinn's shoulder and inches closer, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Quinn freezes, not knowing what to do, but as Rachel clearly gets comfortable, Quinn forces herself to relax. Rachel seems to be a touchy feely kind of friend, Quinn has just never seen her with other friends before so this must be normal. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the girls get ready for bed, Quinn and Santana find themselves alone again. Quinn really didn't want to talk anymore about her feelings for Rachel (if they were feelings at all), but the Latina was persistent. 

Santana walks over to her as Quinn is trying to figure out which shirt made her look less like a loser to wear to bed. 

"Q, talk to her." Santana murmurs quietly.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, San, it will make things awkward. And besides, how can I be sure that I like her? I only just became friends with her, maybe I'm just happy to have someone who isn't you or Britt for once." Quinn reasons, trying to convince herself more than Santana.

Santana scoffs, she isn’t having any of Quinn’s excuses. "Whatever Q. She likes you, I can tell, and if you wait too long it'll be too late cause someone else will sweep her off her tiny midget feet," she finishes quietly as the other two girls walked into Santana's bedroom to join them. 

Quinn's jaw clenches as she stares at the Latina in annoyance. Santana simply shrugs and nods toward the Diva encouragingly. Quinn sighs softly, she doesn't even know if her feelings are what she thinks they are. Maybe her prior accusations were right, that she was just happy to have her instead of Santana, who constantly berates and aggravates her for her own amusement. She doesn't want to screw up another good thing that she has going. After everything she's been through, Rachel is definitely someone she doesn't want to lose, yet in a way, not saying anything could make Quinn lose her in a whole other way.

The girls decide that it is probably best for Quinn and Rachel to sleep in the guest room while Santana and Brittany 'get their mack on' in Santana's room. Rachel blanches at Santana's eyebrow wiggle their receive, and talks off to the guest room. Quinn follows, taking one last longing glance at the Latina, sharing a look with her. Quinn can see the Latina's eyes practically screaming at her to talk to Rachel but she just can't do it. It’s too much of a risk and Quinn just doesn’t want to see Rachel leave her if she said anything wrong to scare her away. Plus, she hasn’t even figured out what she’s feeling yet. Maybe once she’s figured it out...

As she enters the guest room, she freezes in the doorway. A double bed. Not two singles like she thought.. Rachel is already happily lying on one side, so Quinn decides to play it cool and slowly gets into the other side. Rachel turns off the lamp and sighs while rolling over to face Quinn.

Quinn?" She whispers after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah Rachel?" Quinn answers, staring up at the ceiling.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asks, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Yeah, go for gold." Quinn murmurs. 

Rachel hesitates and Quinn lets her eyes flutter closed as she waits for the question. "Do you-” She clears her throat and tries again. “Why are you doing this?" She asks so quietly Quinn barely hears her.

Quinn's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Being nice to me. Being my friend. Inviting me to sleepovers. Buying me vegan snacks. Holding my hand on the couch. Hugging me in the choir room. How long have you got?" Rachel lists nervously never taking her eyes off Quinn.

Quinn sighs. She knew this was coming but she had no idea how to explain her reasonings behind her actions. 

"Uhh, well I’m being nice to you because that's what friends do. I’m being your friend because I realised that I need to stop thinking about popularity and high school hierarchy and start getting real friends. Real friends who actually listen to me and care about me and friends who I genuinely care about. I bought you vegan snacks and ice cream because I thought you would like that and Santana is as carnivorous as they come,” Quinn hesitates for a moment, huffing out a small awkward laugh before finishing, “and as for holding your hand and hugging you part, well, I just really wanted to." 

Quinn takes a deep breath. She has never understood how Rachel can talk so much with so few breaths. All those years of breathing exercises for singing, she guesses.

Rachel doesn’t reply for a few moments and Quinn turns to look at her . She frowns in confusion and watches as Rachel smiles warmly at her in the dark room, and finds Quinn’s hand with her own.

"Just cause I want to." Rachel whispers softly, answering the blondes inner thoughts. "I really hope your being honest with me, and by the length of your rambling, I think you are. And I know my ramblings." Rachel smiles again and snuggles closer to Quinn. "I'm so happy we can be friends Quinn. You don't know how long I've wanted a true female friend before. I've never really had one, so I'm sorry if I'm over stepping with my affection and all the hugging and cuddling. Mercedes and Kurt are great, but sometimes I just feel like they don’t really get me."

"It's fine Rach, not many people are close like this, but Santana, Britt and I, we don't really have boundaries when it comes to hugging and stuff. I know I’m a bitch and not very approachable, but I’m trying. I know what you mean by no one understanding you. I feel like that most of the time," Quinn says sadly, realising she has never been too affectionate towards anyone but Britt and on the rare occasion Santana.

"I understand Quinn. You've been through so much and you have had walls up around you to protect you from getting hurt. I did that, but Finn broke them down, just to break my heart over and over. I thought he loved me." Rachel whispers sadly. Quinn never understood what either of them saw in him, all he did was break hearts and kick chairs.

"Rachel, he is an ass. Don't you dare think for one second you need to change how you are because you are perfect. He's the one who needs to change. Not you." Quinn says angrily, giving Rachel's hand a squeeze for reassurance.

Rachel sighs. "Thankyou Quinn, but you don't have to say that to try and make me feel better."

"Rachel, I am not just saying that. You are a talented, sweet, caring, funny and beautiful girl and Finn didn't know what he had til it was gone. You need to forget about him because if he wanted you to change who you are to suit him, then he is not worth your time." Quinn says, feeling proud of herself for giving decent advice for once.

"Thank you Quinn, but you are the beautiful one." Rachel says, blushing in the dark. Quinn blushes and shakes her head while Rachel sighs again before continuing. "I really did think that I loved him, but I guess I just loved the idea of him. The quarterback having feelings for a loser like me. I realise now that my feelings towards him were misguided and I harbour an attraction towards someone else, so I think it's safe to say I will be moving on from that Giant."

Quinn sighs at this new information.  _ Of course she would already like some other guy. I can't catch a break  _ Quinn thinks sadly. She mentally kicks herself before saying softly. "I'm glad we could talk about this. I still feel like I am doing all this 'friend' stuff wrong though."

"You're doing perfectly, if you ask me." Rachel yawns. Quinn chuckles and squeezes Rachel’s hand gently. Rachel moves closer and sighs into Quinn's side. 

"You're a great friend Quinn, I hope you know that." Rachel murmurs, groggy with sleep, before her breathing evens out.

  
_ Yeah... Friend...  _ Quinn thinks sadly as she lets herself drift to sleep with Rachel nestled into her side.


	6. So Much For Distance

School was becoming slower by the minute for Quinn the following Monday after the sleepover. The girls had gone to the mall and Breadsticks for lunch on Sunday and Quinn decided it was best if she just kept some distance from Rachel for a bit. So, that meant not so much hand holding and hugging. She definitely didn't want to lose Rachel because let’s face it, they were becoming really good friends and good friends were hard to come by. Quinn was happy to say she could get used to this blossoming friendship. Santana had kept giving her looks all Sunday but once Quinn gave her a pleading look to quit it she had relented, for now.

Glee practice came too slow for Quinn as she had waited all day to see Rachel. She may be laying off on the proximity but that didn't mean she couldn't just look at her... Right? Right. 

Quinn walks into Glee and takes her usual seat in the back row. She had gotten there seconds after Mercedes and Kurt. The pair were in their usual seats in the middle row. As she watches them gossip the rest of the Gleeks start slowly coming into the room. 

Quinn watches as Santana and Brittany make their way over to her, hand in hand and giggling like little school girls. Santana smirks at Quinn and Brittany hugs her before sitting on Santana's lap. Quinn watches as Santana puts her arm around the back of the dancer so she won't fall. Brittany plays with Santana's hair and starts whispering in her ear. 

Quinn pouts and looks away, trying to ignore the jealousy bubbling up in her stomach. How could Santana and Britt be so lucky to find each other? At this rate, Quinn would have nobody for the rest of her high school career. She doesn't even have Sam or Finn pining over her anymore so now she was doomed to be alone. 

_ I'm gonna be one of those women who just have shitloads of cats... Yup, that's me.. _ . Quinn's inner sulking is interrupted by Rachel walking into Glee laughing at something Puck had just said. Quinn instantly feels her previous jealousy explode in her chest, and she continues glaring at the offending Diva while said Diva doesn't seem to notice her at all. 

She doesn’t dislike Puck, but she had avoided him all last year because whenever she saw him, she was reminded of Beth. That was something that she just couldn't and still can’t really handle. But seeing him make Rachel laugh set off some sort of raging fireworks inside her and she glares at him while he continues to smirk down at Rachel.

All the kids takes their seats and Brittany gets off Santana's lap, just as Mr Shue walks through the door late as always. Santana elbows Quinn and nods towards Rachel with a concerned look. Quinn sighs and shrugs. She really doesn't want to talk about it today. The whole weekend was spent semi-pining over Rachel and talking to Santana about how she still didn’t know what her feelings are for Rachel. She just needed some time alone, or to sing or something. Cheerios would have been the perfect distraction but that was now gone. 

_ Well, that's the first time I've actually missed the Cheerios' nightmare practices...  _ Quinn thinksto herself with a shake of her head to rid herself of her momentary insanity.

"Alright everybody. I'm going to get right into it. This week, I have a little competition to officially start off the year. We will be doing a Duets competition again." He says, smiling and getting a collective groan from the group. "But! This is a different kind of duet. It is going to be same-sex partners. I've got two hats with all your names in it. I know there isn't many people but I still think it's fair to draw names rather than be with your friends. We need to get to know each other better, and to do that, we need to shake things up a little."

"But Mr Shue, we already know each other." Tina speaks up, looking around at everyone to confirm her argument. Everyone nods in agreement.

He shakes his head at them. "You guys know each other inside Glee and school. This assignment I want to be practiced outside of school and at lunch times so you can learn things about each other. You guys know gossip and rumours about each other. I think that actually telling each other things about yourself that no one knows will be a good trust exercise." He says, seeming pleased with himself at his point. At that, he puts the two hats down on the piano. 

He draws out the first name from the left hat. "Mike." 

Mike smiles and walks towards the hat to draw out his partner. He looks at it for a moment and beams. "Sam." Sam gives him a thumbs up and as Mike sits down they shared a high five. 

Mr Shue smiles and reaches into the right hat to call out one of the girls' names.

"Mercedes." Mr Shue announces and Mercedes makes her way to the hat to pull out her partners name.

She reads the name and giggles. "Brittany!" She cheers happily. Brittany says “score” and leans over to give Mercedes a high five as the girl sits in front of her. 

"Artie." Mr Shue calls next and Artie rolls his way over to the piano and pulls out a name.

As he looks at the name, he frowns and mutters, "Finn." Finn looks a bit sad and looks down at his feet. The two don't share a high five.

"Alright, and that leaves Puck and Kurt to go together." Mr Shue exclaims. Puck looks a bit worried but then high fives Kurt to show he was still happy with the his partner. 

"Santana." Mr Shue calls nervously. Santana sighs and walks down the risers to the piano with a scowl on her face, obviously wanting Brittany as her partner, and pulls out a name.

Her face softens as she reads the name. "Tina." She says aloud. Tina smiles at Santana and they share a look. Quinn doesn't know where this was coming from, but then remembers Tina helped Santana write her song about Sam, so they must have hung out to do so.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by Mr Shue clearing his throat, looking guilty. "Sorry guys, I just remembered we have 13 members... I don't really know what to do here, we could do a group of 3?"

"Chill Mr S, I can sit this one out. I don't really sing much anyways." Lauren says shrugging, clearly fine with sitting out.

"No, Lauren, I want everyone to participate in this." The teacher says sternly.

"Seriously, I don't mind. I got stuff to do for wrestling all this week and next week. I’m super busy as it is." She says nonchalantly.

Mr Shue nods and smiles at the compromise. "Alright so that means Rachel and Quinn are together. Ok, now these duets can be of any genre and style so just have fun and I think it will be interesting to see who comes out with the best songs. Oh, and also whoever wins gets a free dinner at Breadsticks!" As Mr Shue finishes his sentence he gets a loud cheer from Santana and a few others. 

"Alright guys, time to split into your pairs throughout the school and work on your song selection, I'm just going to see Ms Pillsbury about something." He says before backing out of the room.

Everyone turns to their partners and starts heading out of the room. Rachel and Quinn decided to stay in the choir room and figure out their song. She watches as Rachel gets up and walks to the piano.

"So do you have any ideas for a duet that you would be interested in performing together?" Rachel asks as she takes a seat at the piano. They are alone in the room now and it was quieter than Quinn would like. She could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"No." Quinn says, shrugging. She curses herself for sounding so withdrawn. She needs slight distance not a wall. Rachel nods and traces her fingers over the piano keys.

"I was thinking we should do something neither of us would usually do." Rachel says absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving the piano keys.

"Like what?" Quinn says, making her way over to the piano and standing near the bench. 

"Uhh, I was thinking something like Taylor Swift?" Rachel says looking up, straight into Quinn's eyes. Quinn nods as she did have a soft spot for the blonde country-pop singer. She seems to have a song for every emotion. 

Rachel looks back at the keys and continues. "Did you have any favourite songs by her?" The brunette seemed to be holding back a bit, like she had something to say but wasn't voicing it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls spent the rest of Glee rehearsal debating which songs to sing. They had decided to go to Rachel's then go get ice cream after to celebrate getting picked as partners. 

Quinn makes her way over to the Berry household where Rachel was waiting on the doorstep. Quinn walks up to the smaller girl and looks at the front door nervously, Rachel's dads were probably home, and even though they were nice to her, Quinn still got nervous around them. 

They put their faith into her, their trust, not to hurt Rachel again. They trust her and it scares the hell out of her. Quinn starts feeling a bit nauseous and takes a tiny step backwards away from the door. Rachel notices her hesitation and smiles before taking Quinn's hand in her own.

"They aren't home." She says softly. Quinn looks into Rachel's big brown eyes and gets lost. How had she been so cruel to this girl? She’s so kind and caring. She knew exactly what Quinn was thinking and found the perfect way to calm her down. How the Diva could forgive her for what she had done to her, Quinn will never know.

They enter the Berry house and Quinn takes in her surroundings for what felt like the hundredth time. She finds this home so relaxing and warm. It was everything she wished her home could have always been.

"Let's go to my room, I just need to put my backpack away, then we can head off." Rachel says, tugging on Quinn's hand. 

Quinn hadn't realised that she was still firmly holding on. She smiles and obediently follows the Diva to her bedroom. She watches as Rachel puts away some school stuff and then turns to face Quinn with a smile. She sees that Quinn is watching her and blushes slightly. Quinn notices her blush and walks over to her. She looks into her eyes for a few moments and pulls Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel relaxes into her and Quinn lets out a content sigh. 

“Just cause you want to?” Rachel asks. Quinn lets out a hum and lets the girl go, giving her a grin.

_ I could get used to this... _ Quinn thinks happily. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Rachel says and leads them out of the house to Quinn’s car.

Quinn reverses out of the driveway and heads for the only ice cream store she knows that has vegan ice cream. Rachel starts fiddling with the radio and puts it on a familiar song. She begins singing along as Quinn tries not to get lost in her voice.

_ Seems like everybody's got a price _

_ I wonder how they sleep at night _

_ When the sale comes first and the truth comes second _

_ Just stop for a minute and smile _

_ Why is everybody so serious? _

_ Acting so damn mysterious _

_ You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high _

_ That you can't even have a good time _

As the chorus begins Rachel starts to dance in her seat and Quinn decides to add herself to this carefree moment Rachel seems to be having, singing along with her.

_ Everybody look to their left _

_ Everybody look to their right _

_ Can you feel that? Yeah _

_ We'll pay them with love tonight _

_ It's not about the money, money, money _

_ We don't need your money, money, money _

_ We just wanna make the world dance _

_ Forget about the price tag _

Rachel beams when she hears Quinn sing and they both continue singing until they reach the ice cream store. Quinn gets out of her car and meets Rachel around the front of the car. Rachel is staring at the shop with a confused look, as if she didn’t realise where they had driven to. 

"Quinn, why did you bring us here? It's on the opposite side of town to your house!" Rachel asks, with her eyebrows furrowed.

  
  


"Rach, this is the only ice cream shop in Lima that has vegan-friendly ice cream!" Quinn laughs, shaking her head as she begins to walk to the store. Rachel looks at her with a look Quinn hasn’t seen before, and smiles so genuinely that Quinn thinks her heart might have melted into her stomach. She opens the door for Rachel and follows her inside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week goes by somewhat uneventfully. Classes are boring for Quinn and Mr Shue says that there is still proper Glee rehearsal, and that all the pairs still have to practice at home. So, Quinn and Rachel went to Rachel's house on Thursday after school, and then Quinn's on Friday.

They had spent most of the afternoon bickering, and trying to decide which Taylor Swift song to perform. They had decided that they were focusing more on the 'have fun' part of the assignment, rather than the 'winning' part. Quinn can tell that Rachel is still trying to pick the best song to try to win still. It was unlike Rachel to not want to win, but she insisted that she didn't care so much about that anymore. Quinn didn't like to hear that, the Diva's attitude is one of Quinn's favourite parts about the Diva. The way she carries herself and always goes for what she wants and believes in, made Quinn so jealous and proud. She knows that the Diva is going somewhere great, she just hopes that she will get to see it one day.

Quinn, currently lying on her bed, is watching Rachel sit at her desk chair while searching through her iPod, looking up possible song ideas. 

_ There are only so many Taylor Swift songs, how could she be taking so long to pick a song?  _ Quinn thinks as she flicks through a book. She decides to throw one of her pillows at Rachel to get her attention. Rachel didn't see it coming and goes flying off the chair and lands with a thud onto the floor. Quinn shoots off her bed and races to the Diva's side.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Rach! I didn't mean to throw it that hard!" Quinn says regretfully, checking to make sure the girl is ok. Rachel turns over to lie on her back and is laughing hysterically. 

Quinn visibly relaxes and begins to join in. Rachel takes this opportunity to start tickling Quinn and forces Quinn backwards. Quinn is embarrassingly ticklish and as soon as the Diva touches her sides, Quinn practically collapses to the floor in hysterics. Rachel straddles the blonde and mercilessly tickles her.

Quinn is starting to find it hard to breathe and tries to wriggle out of the Diva's hold. "

Stop!" Quinn screams in between laughs but can't help but keep laughing. Quinn squeals when Rachel hits a particularly ticklish spot and Rachel stops and stares at the blonde intently. 

Quinn's breathing is heavy as she stares up at Rachel. She swears she sees Rachel's eyes flicker to her lips but can't be sure. She is breathing pretty heavily and could be imagining things.

Rachel bites her lip and looks into Quinn's eyes. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Rachel whispers. Quinn sucks in a breath and can feel the blush creep onto her cheeks. The Diva actually had, in the bathroom at Prom, right after Quinn had slapped her. Quinn frowns at the memory and looks anywhere but Rachel. 

How could she have done that? And over Finn? She clearly needed an ass kicking back then. Her priorities were not straight. Quinn scoffs internally at her own words.  _ Straight, what a joke.  _ she thinks to herself. She is so not as straight as she had thought.

Rachel notices Quinn’s frown and becomes very aware of her position. She quickly gets off Quinn and sits cross legged beside her. Quinn stays lying down and continues breathing heavily for a few moments. She looks up at Rachel who looks nervous and worried. 

"Rach, what's wrong?" She asks.

Rachel bites her lip and looks down at her hands. "It's nothing." Quinn frowns and sits up.

"If it's bothering you then it's everything," Quinn says without a second thought. Realising what she just said, she blushes deeply. She hadn't meant to say that but decides it was too late to take it back. Her feelings for Rachel are definitely developing at a faster rate than she initially thought.

Rachel looks up into hazel eyes and sees the warmth she gets every other time she’s looked into them recently. She smiles and shakes her head. 

"I just, I'm really happy that we are friends. You will never know how much I appreciate having you. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you." She takes Quinn’s hand and squeezes.

Quinn's eyes light up and she smiles. She can tell there’s something else going on with the Diva but decides not to pester her too much.

"Me too. You're quickly becoming one of my closest friends, Rach, you mean so much to me and -" Quinn is interrupted by a ding of her phone, indicating she has a text message. 

She looks at Rachel who smiles and leans against the side of the bed they are sitting next to. Quinn sighs before getting up and checking her phone to find she has a message from Santana.

**Party at Pucks. Gleeks only. 8pm. - S**

Quinn smiles and looks to Rachel who is now fiddling with her ipod again. 

"There's a party at Puck's tonight for the Glee club." Quinn tells her and Rachel looks down at her ipod, frowning. Quinn wonders what’s wrong but asks her anyway. "You wanna go?" She asks with a soft smile.

Rachel's eyebrows raise in shock and she turns to face Quinn. "

You're inviting  _ me _ to go to a party with  _ you _ ?" She asks, with a look of pure shock on her face. 

Quinn's eyebrows pull together at Rachel’s shock, she thought it would be obvious since they were becoming fast friends. She should have known the Diva wouldn't want to go to a party with her, she probably thought she was playing a prank on her or something. Quinn nods shyly, and Rachel beams and jumps up from the floor. 

"Oh my god, this is so exciting. My first party. Well, besides my own that I threw last year but that doesn't really count because no one invited me to that one," she finishes looking happy and begins racing around the room collecting her things. Quinn looks up and smiles as she sees how happy the Diva is to be invited somewhere.

"Rach, you look surprised to be getting an invite. What did you think I would do? Send you home and then go without you?" Quinn asks with a laugh. Rachel stops abruptly and gives her a guilty look. "Oh." Quinn murmurs, realising that's exactly what Rachel thought she would do. 

Quinn gives Rachel a weak smile and sits on her bed sadly. Rachel grabs all her things and asks when to meet Quinn at the party. 

"I'll meet you there at 8.30." Quinn says, adding thirty extra minutes so she can get some alcohol in her system before having to see the Diva again. Quinn can understand where she is coming from, but hadn't she shown her that she actually wanted to be friends? It kind of hurt her to know the Diva had such little faith in her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn arrives at the party a little past eight, wearing skinny leg jeans, a dressy top and her favourite jacket to go over the top. She decided to wear a pair of ballet flats so she didn't look too 'Lebanese' as Santana put it. Quinn hadn’t understood but laughed anyway as Brittany thought it was hilarious. Santana had brought her a wine cooler as soon as she had stepped into the kitchen.

"Well shit, on the hard stuff already Q? The night has barely started!" Puck jokes as he scurries into the kitchen after her. Quinn smiles and slaps his shoulder playfully.

"I haven't even sipped it yet! Besides, looks like you already drank a keg and a half!" Quinn jokes. 

Puck laughs and winks at Santana who shares a knowing look. Quinn raises an eyebrow but doesn’t bother with asking them about it. She is going to have fun and forget about all her problems tonight.

For twenty minutes, Quinn stays in the kitchen and talks to Santana and Puck as they wait for Brittany and Rachel to arrive. Santana had also told Brittany to come at 8.30 so she too could be ready. Quinn had smiled at how alike they really were when Santana had told her. 

As the girls are chatting about what drinking game to play, the room goes a bit quieter and some people stopped their conversations completely to look at something. Quinn looks in the direction everyone else is looking and her breath hitches. Her eyes find one Rachel Berry who is very overdressed. Wearing a short, tight black dress with black heels. Her hair up in a stylish messy bun and her make-up done to perfectly accentuate her eyes. Quinn could feel her mouth hanging open and had Santana not nudged her, she probably would have stayed like that for a long while.

Santana also sported a similar look and turns to Quinn. "Holy shit Q, your girl is looking smokin' hot. If you don't tap that, I will." She says to Quinn so only she can hear. 

“Shut it,” Quinn murmurs, not bothering to take her eyes off Rachel to properly shut Santana up.

"Quinn!” Rachel exclaims as she spots the blonde next to Santana, “Thank you so much for inviting me. This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to start drinking. Despite my last experience with alcohol, I think I will be able to figure out when to stop this time," she says as she grabs a wine cooler from the kitchen bench. Quinn just nods dumbly with a dopey grin on her face.

Feeling much like Finn, she shakes herself out of it and grabs another pre-mixed drink. Taking a big mouthful, she starts feeling the effects of alcohol taking over her body. Finally feeling relaxed, she grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her to the living room where Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina are dancing. It starts out harmless, just bopping to the music but things turn pretty sexual rather quickly. After thirty minutes of Rachel grinding and dancing closely to her, Quinn decides she needs to get another drink. She definitely needs more alcohol to keep dancing with Rachel the way she is. She swears if that girl didn't feel romantic things for her at all then they needed to have a talk about boundaries amongst friends.

"Q!" Brittany squeals as Quinn enters the kitchen. Santana is sitting on the bench with Brittany standing between her legs, back to Santana's front, facing Quinn. Santana has her chin on Brittany's shoulder smirking at Quinn's red face.

"Someone's been getting down with their midget." Santana chuckles and receives a light slap on the knee from Brittany who is giggling. Quinn rolls her eyes and grabs another wine cooler. She is surprisingly not feeling sick yet and hopes it’ll be ok to have one more. She has that fuzziness around the edges of her eyes you get when you’re tipsy and a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Shut it S. You know it's not like that." Quinn says, while grabbing the bench trying to keep herself on her feet. This comment causes a collective giggle from the two girls and a chuckle from the opposite side of the kitchen from someone Quinn hadn't noticed. Puck.

"Damn baby mama, you must be seriously blind if you think that hot jew hasn't got the hots for you." Puck slurs as he leans back against his fridge. Santana nods in agreement and Brittany giggles again at Quinn's blush.

"No, she doesn't, Puckerman, and I don't know where you would get that idea." Quinn says defensively.

Puck lets out another chuckle. "You are so not fooling anyone Quinn. We can all see you've got the hots for my hot jew babe, I'm just trying to help you guys out so I might one day be invited to watch the 'sweet lady kisses' as Brittany would say." He is smirking as he speaks like he knows it’ll piss her off more. Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to leave but stops upon seeing Rachel walk in looking tipsy as ever.

"Quinn! I thought you had left me!" Rachel says with a little pout on her lips. Quinn gets a sudden urge to kiss it away. She shakes her head a little to try and get rid of the thought.

"I would never leave you Rach, you know that." Quinn says, glancing at Santana quickly as she realises what she has just said. Santana had been smirking throughout the entire exchange and Puck and Brittany were in fits of giggles. Rachel looks at Puck curiously and stumbles over to him. He laughs and pulls her into a side hug.

"Oh Puck, your arms are getting quite lovely," she says, feeling his arm that is wrapped around her shoulder. Quinn's eyes are filled with rage and she doesn't notice Santana begin laughing again with Brittany. Puck makes eye contact with Quinn and quickly pulls his arm away from Rachel's shoulders. 

The Diva pouts at the loss of contact and walks to Quinn. "Quinn, I think I need to go sit down. I'm beginning to feel dizzy." Rachel says, grabbing onto Quinn's waist to support herself up. Quinn nods and her pulls towards the living room. Rachel shakes her head and pulls her towards the bedroom. Quinn gives her a puzzled look but lets herself be pulled along.

Why is she being pulled to the bedroom? Did Rachel need to talk to her?  _ No, she was probably tired and needed her to help her get her shoes off,  _ Quinn thinks to herself while rolling her eyes as they enter. Rachel spins around and pushes the door shut. She puts her forehead on the door and Quinn waits for her to turn around, wondering why she was acting so strange.

Rachel slowly turns around and stares into Quinn's eyes. Quinn thinks the Diva looks like she wants to say something. Quinn stands still and waits because she obviously brought her here for a reason.

"Quinn, I need to tell you something. But, I don't think you'll like it." Rachel says quietly, never breaking eye contact. Quinn looks at the Diva for some sort of hint as to what she could want to say but gets lost in her eyes instead. Quinn could stare into those eyes for hours. 

"Promise you won't get mad." Rachel murmurs taking a small step forward.

"Rach, I won't get mad at whatever you say. I don't think it's possible for me to be mad at you anymore," Quinn says honestly. 

Rachel gives her a small smile, and sits on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Quinn sits down next to the girl, leaving a bit of space only for Rachel to scoot over impossibly close to Quinn and take her hand. Rachel takes a deep breath, preparing herself. Quinn does the same. She promised she wouldn't get angry, so she won't.

"Ok, I've been having these feelings for quite some time. I can't explain how I got them or when they started but I know they're here and not going anywhere. I just want you to know I like -" Rachel is interrupted by the door swinging open and a drunk Brittany and Santana walking in attached at their mouths. Santana notices the room is occupied and lets out a loud gasp.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Q! I forgot you guys came in here!" Santana groans, looking on the verge of tears. Quinn sighs and looks at Rachel who had taken her hand away from Quinn’s and was now giving the floor a murderous stare.

"We'll go somewhere else." Brittany says quickly, as she begins to drag the now crying Latina out the door.

"No, Brittany, you stay. You didn't interrupt anything important anyway." Rachel says sadly as she walks from the room, leaving Quinn alone with a weeping Santana and a nervous Brittany.

"Q, are you ok?" Brittany asks, rubbing a hand up and down Santana’s back. She can always tell when someone is sad. That’s the great thing about Brittany, she may not be book smart, but she could definitely read people.

"I'm fine Brit. She just looked like she was about to say something really important." Quinn shrugs, trying her hardest not to look hurt. Brittany sees straight through her though and sits next to her. Santana follows and lays down with her head in Brittany’s lap, legs spread out on the bed.

"Q, you know as well as San and I do that she likes you. You can see it in her eyes when she sings with you and when she talks to you or even when she just looks at you. You need to show her that you care about her and that you aren't going to leave her if she tells you. Her biggest insecurity is that you will leave if she opens up." Brittany says, stroking Santana's hair. 

Quinn looks at her in shock. How does she know that? Brittany sees the look on Quinn's face and smiles. 

"Yeah, I know. How did silly Brittany know that? Well, I had the same problems with this one," she says looking fondly at the sleeping Latina in her lap. "You just need to give her a little push and she will come into your arms in no time." 

Quinn feels like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She knew Britt was right, she was always right. Quinn nods and kisses Brittany's cheek. 

"You are truly amazing, you know that right?" Quinn smiles fondly at her best friend. Brittany smiles as though that was the first compliment she had ever gotten. Quinn can see the tears beginning to form in the taller blonde's eyes so she smiles and gives her a quick hug before leaving her alone with her sleeping girlfriend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn searches the house for Rachel and finds her on the back porch sitting on a bench. She notices the girl shivering so she unzips her jacket as she sits next to her. Draping the jacket over the girl's shoulders, she gives her a small smile. 

"You looked cold,” she shrugs and looks out into the backyard, and up to the stars. She sees the look of adoration on Rachel’s face but pretends she doesn’t, she doesn’t want to assume anything. 

"I'm sorry about what happened in the bedroom. Leaving you in there, I mean." Rachel says quietly. Quinn looks at her in disbelief.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Quinn says, giving her a confused look. Rachel looks at her hands and sighs. She is definitely holding in something but Quinn can't tell if it is what Brittany had predicted.

"Well, I guess I didn't to you. But to me, I did." She murmurs so quietly Quinn thinks she might have imagined it. Quinn is still confused, but decides to take the Diva's hand in her own. She gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Rach, you can tell me anything you know that right?" She says. The Diva continues to look at their joined hands and sighs softly. Quinn decides to take a leap of faith. "Rach, nothing you say will make me leave you. I care about you so much, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what." 

This had gotten the other girls attention as she looks up at Quinn with sad eyes. Quinn can see a small tear coming down her cheek and she brushes it aside with her thumb leaving her hand resting on the Diva's cheek. She looks into the Diva's eyes and leans forwards slightly before realising what she’s doing and pulls back slightly.

Rachel pulls Quinn in for a hug. Quinn relaxes, happy that Rachel didn't notice her leaning in to kiss her. That would not have gone down well. Rachel pulls back and is closer than before, their mouths so close Quinn can feel Rachel's breath on her lips. 

Quinn looks into Rachel's eyes and looks for any sign of rejection. Before she has a chance to lean in again, Rachel leans in and kisses Quinn on the lips. 

Quinn tenses for a quick second, before gaining control of herself and kissing the girl back. The kiss sends shivers up and down Quinn's spine, feeling like fireworks are going off in her body. She had never felt anything like it before.

When a lack of oxygen starts to become a problem, Rachel slowly pulls away and rests her forehead on Quinn's. Quinn opens her eyes to see Rachel, smiling with her eyes still closed. Quinn smiles and decides she wants to make Rachel smile like that a lot more. 

"Rach." She whispers. She needs to tell her that she has feelings for her before it’s too late. Rachel smiles and hums softly in reply. She tries to say it but Rachel is smiling so widely and kissing her just feels like the only thing she should be doing right now. She can tell her tomorrow. Rachel hums again and leans in, brushing her lips against Quinn’s.

“Yes, Quinn?” She murmurs and Quinn can’t stop herself closing the last tiny remaining gap between their mouths. She could get used to this.

_ So much for distance,  _ Quinn thinks to herself as she smiles into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: price tag - jessie j 
> 
> thanks for reading :) let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> just fyi, i am australian so if something is spelled weirdly its probably just how we spell shit. im doing my best to fix the tense and grammar but i might miss a few


	7. Don't Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long ass chapter

**** Panic.

The emotion that is rushing through her body is panic. Quinn is almost definitely in a state of panic. 

It turns out that Rachel had drank more than she initially planned and could not remember a single thing that had transpired after their dance at the Glee party. So, Quinn panicked. And is still panicking. She had kissed Rachel, and Rachel had kissed her back, and now the Diva had no recollection of doing so. Santana had arrived at Quinn's the next day after a phone call from Quinn that had consisted of hyperventilating, the word 'Rachel', and several swear words. Not knowing what else to do, Santana rushed over and was now sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed watching her pace back and forth.

Since Santana had arrived, Quinn had not said anything and is now starting to worry the Latina. She had never seen the girl look so panicked, well not since she was preggo.

"Ok, seriously Q, tell me what's wrong." Santana says in an annoyed tone. Quinn looks at Santana with desperate eyes and begins muttering to herself while continuing her pacing. 

Santana gets up and with a frustrated groan and stands in front of the blonde, hands on her shoulders. 

"Quinn! Tell me!" Santana says, voice raised, looking deep into Hazel eyes that are filled with worry and sadness. Quinn shrugs out of Santana’s hands and turns and walks a few paces before turning around in an explosion of emotion. 

"She doesn't remember!" Quinn almost shouts, looking broken and Santana's heart sinks. "After you guys interrupted us in Puck's room, I went to look for her and found her on the back porch. We talked a bit and then she kissed me. Twice." Quinn explains.

She walks over and sits on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. "She kissed me, and then went inside and drank til she passed out. I think she was just seeing what it was like to kiss a girl and obviously didn't like it. She hasn't spoken at all to me since last night. Not even a text. I only found out she doesn’t remember because Mercedes texted me saying how they had to take her back to Kurt’s house to sober her up, and that she doesn’t remember a thing.” Quinn says, sounding defeated.

Santana's heart sinks even further and she takes the spot next to Quinn on the edge of the bed. 

"Shit. I'm so sorry Q. Are you sure she doesn't remember? I mean, if she remembers she will be able to tell you if she liked it or not." Santana asks, feeling like this won’t help in the slightest.

Quinn shakes her head. "I can’t ask her! She will think I’m insane, and I can't deal with that S. You know I can't." She says, pleading with her eyes to drop the subject, but Santana had clearly had enough of Quinn avoiding her feelings.

"No, I've had enough of you avoiding this. You're in a gay panic, Q. Just accept it." Santana says firmly, feeling a bit bad for saying it. Quinn's eyes widen, clearly in the midst of the so called gay panic.

Santana is right. She is definitely panicking and it is starting to feel like it’s because she’s... gay. Gay. She didn't like boys. She had never really liked boys, though. Her one sexual interaction knocked her up and she had barely wanted to partake in the first place. 

She definitely liked girls, though. Well, girl. Not that she hadn’t checked out the other Cheerios, especially Santana and Britt, but mostly she liked Rachel. She is definitely gay for Berry and that scares the absolute crap out of her. 

"I... I know." Quinn murmurs quietly, leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder. Santana puts her arm around her and rubs her arm reassuringly.

"What am I gonna do with you, Q?" Santana sighs, more to herself than the blonde. Quinn chuckles and shrugs. Santana gives a huff of a laugh before speaking again. "Well, first, we're gonna go to Breadsticks with Britts and then we're going shopping to make you feel a bit better. As for Berry, well, you're gonna talk to her about how you feel at some point."

"But, what if she doesn't like me and we've been completely wrong this whole time." Quinn asks quietly. This had haunted Quinn's mind since she had realised her feelings towards the Diva. There was this nagging in the back of her mind the whole time saying 'Just give up, she doesn't even like you. You'll never have anyone' and it won't go away. Quinn looks at her hands that are now being held onto by tanned ones.

"I know you think that, but seriously, just talk to her. She is an understanding person, she will be there for you no matter what." Santana says as Quinn looks up. "And so will I." She adds with a smirk and a wink. Quinn smiles and pulls her into a hug. She’s not sure what to say, she owes this girl so much but can’t put it into words at the moment. Maybe she will have to sing to her in glee one week.

"Thanks, S." Quinn smile, eyes brimming with grateful tears.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning comes and Quinn had somewhat relaxed. She is still a bit fidgety but that’s to be expected. Santana and Brittany took her out to Breadsticks and then shopping. Quinn had fun and for a while, forgot about Rachel and their shared kiss. But as she lay in her bed on Sunday night, the memories came flooding back into her head and she had gotten barely any sleep. 

She woke Monday morning with a headache and puffy eyes. Her mom had been knocking on her door for her to get up but she had been dreading school. This day would no doubt be hard to get through as Quinn had decided last night that she was going to wait for Rachel to talk to her first.

A loud bang sounds from the door, sounding like it had been kicked. 

"Quinn! I swear, if you don't get up this instant!" Judy Fabray calls through the door. She sounds quite angry but Quinn knows her mother wouldn't be that angry over this.

"Never!" Quinn shouts dramatically from her bed. There’s a chuckle from the other side of the door and then her mother enters her bedroom.

"Quinnie, get up." Judy laughs. She walks over to the bed and pulls on her daughter's ankles. 

She succeeds and Quinn falls from her bed, wrapped in her blankets. She looks up at her mother in disbelief and gets an eye roll as a reply. "Get dressed, I'll drive you to school." 

Quinn groans and curls into a ball on her bedroom floor. She really doesn’t want to go to school. She needs to stay away from Rachel, in case she does or says something she'll regret.

Quinn eventually gets up and dresses in her usual attire. Black skinny jeans, and a jacket. She decides to mix it up a little and wear a plain white t-shirt and Doc Martens, instead of a girly top and flats. 

She fixes her hair and makeup and heads downstairs, where her mother has bacon and toast waiting for her. 

Quinn takes in the beautiful bacon aroma as she walks into the kitchen and her mouth instantly begins to water. If her day starts with bacon, how bad could it really be?

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Mom!" She smiles before digging in. Her Mom chuckles and lets her eat. Quinn finishes in record time and follows Judy out to the car.

As they make their way to school, Quinn turns to her Mom and notices she seems to be distracted. 

"Mom, are you ok?" Quinn asks carefully. Judy gives her a look and then focuses back towards the road.

"Quinn, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Judy asks. Quinn gulps and looks out the passenger window. Judy looks at her daughter with a desperate look, and then looks back at the road. 

"Honey, I'm not your father. He and I are very different people. He doesn't listen. He just judges and dismisses things. I will never judge or dismiss you or anything about you Quinn." Judy says softly and with love. Quinn looks at her Mom with tears in her eyes. That was exactly her biggest fear about her parents. That they would judge her, and then banish her from their life. Her father, she knew, was a lost cause, but her mother she had hoped would be different. Judy promised things like this all the time though, and Quinn couldn't help but feel like these were just words.

Quinn nods again, not knowing what to say and turns her eyes back out of the window until they pull up in front of McKinley.

"Thanks for the ride, Mom." Quinn murmurs, before opening the door. She rounds to the school side of the car, which is the driver's side. 

Her mom rolls down the window and waves at her. Quinn smiles and walks back to kiss her mom on the cheek. "I love you." She says, and as she walks away she hears her mother reply, 'i love you too Quinnie.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn enters McKinley feeling nauseous. She hasn't felt this sick since she was pregnant with Beth. This was not good. Swiftly and silently, she walks to her locker, trying to avoid seeing a particular small brunette. 

She gets out her books for her first class and makes her way there, a bit early but she doesn't want to run into the Diva and have an uncomfortable conversation.

Quinn keeps her head down for most of the day, Rachel had come up to her a few times to discuss their song for Glee but Quinn couldn't bring herself to give her proper responses. She was hurting too badly, and very confused. It seems as if she had chosen a song though, seeming unphased by the weekend events.

Quinn likes her song choice, it was one of the cuter songs. She hopes that they would win the competition like she had last year.

Glee club came quite slowly for Quinn but she was happy that it had. She needs to see some people singing or she might just lose it. She’s still upset that Rachel had forgotten all about their kiss. It was just too typical of Quinn's luck. She never got anything right. She came to the conclusion that God hated her. It has to be it, who else controlled fates and luck and karma? No one else, just Him.

Feelings depressed, Quinn trudges into Glee and takes her usual seat in the back, noticing Finn and Rachel having a happy conversation closely in the front row. She glares as she makes her way up the risers to her seat. She had arrived there last and decided that she needs to keep her depressing self away from others so she doesn't infect them with it. Santana would be sure to remind her that she was being too 'emo' for her liking and would probably ask her to move. It was to be expected, as rude as that was, because it was Santana after all.

How could Rachel go from having Finn yell at her, call her clothes ugly, be generally insulting, and dumping his sorry ass, to sitting closely with him and happily talking to him? 

_ She can probably remember our kiss and thinks I'm some big lesbian with a big crush on her... Finn's probably wooing her back into his arms.  _ Quinn thinks angrily. She pauses briefly to appreciate her Mean Girls reference, but swiftly goes back to brooding. She is furious with herself for having no self control at the party.  _ Fuck. _ Quinn thinks.

Mr Shue walks in and asks who wants to go first for their assignment. Brittany and Mercedes put their hands up. Quinn smiles at how excited Brittany looks and sits through their amazing performance that was filled with Mercedes' beautiful singing and Brittany's amazing dance moves that got everyone on their feet singing and clapping along. Brittany and Mercedes harmonise well on the choruses and Quinn smiles proudly as the song ends. 

Santana looks pissed at first, probably that they were amazing and might win, but soon comes to her senses and realises she should be happy for her girlfriend. She kisses her girlfriend for her good job, and then looks at Quinn with a small smile and shrugs as Quinn gives her a knowing look.

While they are waiting for the next pair to go, Quinn watches Rachel turn to Finn, who has a gassy look on his face as Rachel tells him how she had finally picked the song herself and Quinn would be performing. In which Finn smiles and says he couldn't wait to see Rachel kill it. Quinn nearly throws her chair at Finn, but decides that is exactly what he would have done, so she settles for glaring at the back of his head.

Puck and Kurt go next, and do a mashup of their favourite songs. Which, surprisingly, work well together considering they’re a rock song and a Broadway song. Quinn smiles at how Puck wiggles his eyebrows at Lauren, and how Kurt looks so comfortable being back at McKinley. 

She was glad when Santana had gotten him back. Even though no one had credited her for it, Quinn felt that she still deserved to be thanked.

Through both songs, Quinn watches Rachel dance and sing happily next to Finn, who has a stupid smirk on his stupid face. Quinn can feel her anger bubbling to the surface and needs to calm herself. She makes sure to be dancing with Tina or Santana as she listens to the pairs sing.

Mr Shue ends the class and they all get up to leave. Quinn trudges back out again, coming down from her momentary musical high. Glee club always had that effect on her when there was no drama in a lesson, she felt high on the music and how everyone there loved each other like a family. A sort of drug to escape with, for a momentary mental vacation away from all her shit, and away from all the drama and hate of the McKinley student body.

Lost in her thoughts, Quinn doesn't notice Rachel walk to her side and pulls her into the auditorium, onto the empty stage. She looks around, realising what had happened and turns to see Rachel standing with her hands on her hips next to the piano.

"What's up with you today?" Rachel says, obviously frustrated with Quinn's absent-like state that had taken place in her body today.

"Nothing, why?" Quinn asks noncommittally.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Quinn, you've been avoiding me all day and when I did come to speak to you, you disregarded everything with short answers. What's your problem? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asks angrily.

"I don't know Rachel. If you have to ask, then I'm not going to bother!" Quinn says back just as feisty. She is so over this conversation already.

Rachel scrunches her face up in confusion and Quinn can't help but think how cute she looks.  _ Get it together Fabray! _ Quinn chastices herself angrily. 

"Quinn, I seriously don't know what you are talking about," Rachel says seemingly more confused than ever. Quinn sighs and shakes her head in defeat. She isn’t going to bother with this anymore, the Diva obviously doesn't have feelings for her so she may as well give in.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I just had a bad day today that's all. Lots of homework and crap from some Cheerios and stuff. It's not you." Quinn says, going back into her absent-minded state. Rachel visibly relaxes slightly, and nods with a tense smile seemingly not convinced. 

"I'll see you later." Quinn says with an equally forced smile and Rachel gets the message to leave, and nods stiffly before leaving. Quinn iss left with her thoughts and sits on the piano bench.

She begins playing a Taylor Swift song she had recently learnt. After she and Rachel spent an afternoon debating and listening to almost all the Taylor Swift songs, Quinn found one that had gotten her attention as soon the first line came through her earphones. She decided to learn it and change some of the lyrics to suit herself.

She plays the intro and begins to sing the first verse.

_ He can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile _

_ He never noticed how you stop and stare whenever he walks by _

_ And you can't see me wanting you the way you want him _

_ But you are everything to me. _

She plays the chorus perfectly and with emotion as she sings.

_ And I just want to show you, he don't even know you _

_ he's never gonna love you like I want to _

_ And you just see right through me but if you only knew me _

_ We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_ Instead of just invisible, yeah _

Singing the verse and chorus, Quinn sounds broken and pained, feeling the words hit her heart. As she continues, she fails to notice a small figure standing at the top of the stairs in the back, watching her.

_ There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through _

_ But he's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do _

_ And all I think about is how to make you think of me _

_ And everything that we could be _

_ And I just want show you, he don't even know you _

_ he's never gonna love you like I want to _

_ And you just see right through me but if you only knew me _

_ We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_ Instead of just invisible _

The bridge comes and Quinn's voice becomes stronger and more emotional than ever. She is singing straight from the heart, and the figure at the back of the auditorium can see tears streaming down the blondes cheeks.

_ Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible _

_ I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize _

Quinn sits for a small moment, the last chord of the bridge ringing out longer than the original song. She gathers herself and begins to quietly play the chorus for the final time.Voice cracking at some places as she feels every word hit her.

_ And I just want to show you, he don't even know you _

_ Baby, let me love you, let me want you _

_ You just see right through me but if you only knew me _

_ We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable _

_ Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah _

_ he can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile _

Quinn sings the last half without the piano and wipes her eyes as she finishes. She had never felt so emotional in a song before. She can feel her heart beating a thousand times faster than it usually did. 

As she stands up, she hears a door close quietly and looks around to see where it came from. Not being able to find the source, she walks through the back exit of the stage and goes out to her car. She seems to not be able to find it, then remembers her mom dropped her off today. 

She mentally kicks herself for being an idiot, and begins the trek to her house. She checks her phone and sees she has a text saying that Rachel wanted to practise their song everyday after school until they were due to perform it this Friday.

**ok, see you tomorrow. sorry about today, I don't know what came over me. - Q**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel made her way to school Monday morning with a weird feeling in her stomach. She hadn't seen a particular blonde since their kiss at Noah's party the previous Saturday night. She had never felt more emotion and lust with anyone than in that moment when she kissed Quinn. 

She knew she had done the right thing at the time, but looking back on it, it may have been a horrible idea. Quinn was so clear that she didn't like Rachel more than friends. Rachel had mentally kicked herself and drank herself into oblivion after that. She soon realised Quinn was mad at her when she had not gotten anything more than an 'ok' from the blonde all day. It didn't help that the Ogre formally known as Finn, kept coming up to her all day saying he wanted to be friends. She didn't want to cause any drama, so she decided it was best to say yes and take his idiot compliments, rather than have to go through his chair-flinging temper tantrums that came with not being friends.

After Glee, Rachel decides it is time to confront Quinn and find out what she had done wrong. Quinn yells at her, and says if she has to ask then she wasn't going to bother, which confused Rachel beyond measure. She is sure she hasn't done anything too bad. 

Rachel leaves her in the auditorium and goes to her locker to get her homework. She decides to take the long way to her car, so she goes via the back of the auditorium that leads to the audience seats. As she passes the doors, she hears the piano coming from the auditorium. A beautiful voice is singing and she instantly recognises the voice to be Quinn's. As silent as she possibly can, she opens the door and slides through into the shadows.

Rachel has never seen Quinn so beautiful than in this moment. Rachel knows the song as soon as she hears it, having a wide range of musical knowledge would do that to a person, and recognises she came in at the end of the first chorus. She continues watching as the blonde pours her heart and soul into playing and can't remember a single time that Quinn had mentioned that she was quite skilled at playing the piano. Rachel's eyes begin to tear up and she puts her hand on heart. She can't confirm it, but she has a sneaking suspicion that this song is about her, due to the pronoun changes.

Quinn sings the bridge and Rachel briefly feels like slapping the blonde, she can't believe Quinn thinks that Rachel doesn't like her. She decides that it is best to let Quinn tell her about her feelings on her own, otherwise she will know that Rachel eavesdropped on her singing about her.

She sneaks back out and closes the door a bit too loudly, resulting in a slightly loud clicking noise. Rachel sprints to her car and drives home, feeling high on adrenaline. She quickly sends a text to the blonde ex-cheerio and tells her they need to practice more before their performance.

Rachel lays on her bed and thinks about her current situation. It was entirely too unbelievable. The most popular girl in school, likes her. Blonde, tall and perfect Quinn Fabray likes tiny, man-hands, treasure-trailed Rachel Berry. She knows those are the old Quinn’s mean words but they sadly had stuck in her brain. 

It was the best feeling she had ever felt, but is soon plummeted when she realises that this is probably a mistake. She could never live up to the standards of Quinn's past romantic partners. This is going to end up in Rachel being slushied, she was sure of it. Rachel begins to panic. Panic like she never has before, and she suddenly feels like an idiot for picking a song for their duet that was so obvious about her feelings towards the girl.

It’s too late now though, Rachel realises. Regardless of Quinn's song that may or may not have been about her, she isn't 100% sure, she realises with her terrible luck she would probably end up having the outcome she doesn't want. She decides to put her best Rachel Berry smile on and to just try to endure whatever came to her, wishing and hoping that maybe, just maybe, Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen, likes her back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quinn's POV**

Friday came much too fast for Quinn's liking. She feels like she has barely slept and her brain is full to the brim of Taylor Swift. She had never pictured Rachel as a Taylor Swift type, but thought best not to mention it when the Diva was looking like her head would explode if Quinn messed up the lyrics one more time. The poor brunette is being so patient with Quinn, but Quinn can see that she is actually quite frustrated with her for not being able to remember the lyrics.

As they walk into Glee club, Rachel is already there talking with the band. They seem to be having a heated discussion and Rachel is pointing towards the sheet music. Quinn sighs and walks to her seat. The rest of the Glee club enter and take their seats. Santana nudges Quinn and gets her attention. 

"So, what song are you guys singing?" The Latina asks curiously.

"Who cares, Rachel is just going to sing it to Finn anyway. Just look at them," Quinn says through gritted teeth. Quinn had had this in her mind ever since Rachel suggested they sing it. 

She had put up with all the practice and the emotional faces the Diva had when she sang it, obviously thinking about Finn. She had gone through it all, she just hopes that she could go through it one last time. She does not want to risk having a fight with Rachel over something stupid like her feelings towards the tiny girl, otherwise she might lose her forever.

Santana furrows her eyebrows at Quinn’s anger and looks at Rachel catching her smile at Finn just before she walks over to the piano, calling Quinn over. Mr Shue announces that the two girls will be singing as the rest of the pairs had all had their turn throughout the week. 

He also mentions that he will announce the winner at the end of the lesson, after careful consideration of all performances. Quinn sighs, and whispers 'kill me now' to Santana as she gets out of her seat and joins Rachel in front of everyone. Santana clears her throat to get Rachel’s attention and glares at her when she looks over.

Rachel clears her throat awkwardly, clearly confused by Santana’s look, before she turns and smiles at the class. 

"We hope you enjoy our duet, and apologize in advance for kicking all your asses." She smirks with a wink to Puck, who gives her a nod and a thumbs up. Rachel beams and nods at the band who start playing the intro.

Quinn becomes instantly nervous as she listens to Rachel begin the first verse.

( _ Rachel) ( _ **Quinn)**

_ The way you move is like a full on rainstorm _

_ And I'm a house of cards _

_ You're the kind of reckless _

_ That should send me runnin' _

_ But I kinda know that I won't get far _

Quinn feels the butterflies enter her stomach as her turn comes, she opens her mouth, and as a surprise to herself, remembers the lyrics.

**And you stood there in front of me**

**Just close enough to touch**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**

**What I was thinking of**

The girls begin the chorus and harmonise it perfectly, as everyone watches with wide eyes. Santana sits calmly smirking knowingly, as Brittany sways happily next to her.

_ Drop everything now _

_ Meet me in the pouring rain _

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_ Take away the pain _

' _ cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _

_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

Quinn begins the next verse and turns to face Rachel. Who finds her watching her intently as she sings. Their eyes lock as Quinn notices something in Rachel's that she can't place.

**My mind forgets to remind me**

**You're a bad idea**

**You touch me once and it's really something,**

**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be** .

_ I'm on my guard for the rest of the world _

_ But with you I know it's no good _

_ And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would… _

Rachel turns back to the audience and smiles somewhat awkwardly Finn's way as they start the second chorus. Quinn can feel the jealousy rising in her body as she sings. As the chorus comes, Rachel turns to Quinn with an almost pleading look in her eyes as she sings the first few lines in perfect harmony together.

_ Drop everything now _

_ Meet me in the pouring rain _

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_ Take away the pain _

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _

_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

Quinn takes a few steps away from Rachel as they sing and Rachel does the same, both girls turning to face each other.

_ I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. _

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

_ And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow? _

**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

The girls sing the bridge in perfectly, taking slow dramatic steps toward each other as they get to the last line, Quinn singing it beautifully, singing the intro to the chorus alone. Quinn can see Rachel's eyes beginning to tear up as Quinn sings to her, trying to convey her feelings in those lyrics. Her stomach does a few flips in jealousy, knowing those tears are probably for Finn.

**Drop everything now,**

**Meet me in the pouring rain,**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

**Take away the pain**

**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _

_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

_ And the sparks fly oh baby smile _

_ And the sparks fly _

They finish the last line, standing barely a foot apart, eyes locked in an intense stare, panting from the long notes, when they are pulled from their staring as everyone stands with a loud applause and cheering. Santana has the biggest smirk plastered on her face when Quinn looks at her. Rachel pulls Quinn into a tight hug while everyone continues clapping. 

"I'm so glad we did this duet." Rachel whispers into her ear.

Quinn sighs and feels some anger rise in her chest. She can't take it much longer, keeping her feelings inside. It’s slowly killing her. 

"Me too, Rach." She murmurs quietly, as she is pushed aside by Finn who hugs Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you sang that song for me! I want to get back together too!" He exclaims happily, pulling out of the hug. Quinn can feel her heart break in two as she backs away slowly, trying to get as far away from the couple as she can before she tears Finn's smug smirk of his face. As she is just passing the piano, she begins to turn around but is stopped by a pair of strong, tanned arms.

"No way baby mama, you gotta see this," Puck says quietly to her, smiling. Quinn gives him a questioning look that turns into a death glare as she tries to pull away. 

"Quinn, seriously, just wait,” he says more seriously. Quinn stops struggling and looks around at Santana who is glaring at Finn, and when she turns her head a bit more, she notices Rachel is doing the same as the Latina.

"What?" Rachel fumes, glaring at Finn as if she is trying to make him explode.

"Y-you sang that song for me, right? Cause you wanna get back together?" Finn asks slowly, obviously confused. Rachel gasps in anger and pushes Finn away.

"How dare you, Finn Hudson! After our talk about becoming friends, and  _ only _ friends, I thought you understood my intentions. I have no intention whatsoever of getting back together with you! AND, I told you I have feelings for someone else, and you completely ignored that!" Rachel almost shouts, getting worked up. Quinn's eyebrows raise at Rachel's mention of having feelings for someone else. She looks to Santana, who is doing her signature infuriating “i fucking told you so” smirk, that pisses Quinn off almost instantly every time, because the Latina knows she’s been right the whole time and no one listened to her. Quinn hates that particular smirk.

"No, Rach, you don't mean that. I'm the only one who can put up with your clothes and your rambling." Finn says, starting to get angry. "You love me, and I love you. And we are going to be together." He takes a step closer to her, putting his hand tightly on the Diva's shoulder.

"Dude, get away from her!" Puck shouts from Quinn's side, and marches to where Rachel is standing. He pulls Finn backwards and pushes him fiercely so that the taller boy stumbles backwards. 

At this action, Santana takes a place on the other side of the Diva, who is looking at Quinn with pleading eyes. Quinn thinks they look like Rachel is trying to get her to believe that she didn't want Finn. Before she know’s what she is doing, Quinn is jogging to get in front of Puck and Santana and gets right up in Finn's face.

"Seriously Frankenteen, I thought you would have gotten the hint by now..." Santana says in a disbelieving tone.

"Rachel has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like you. Why can't you get it through that neanderthal brain of yours? She doesn't love you anymore. You just ruined your chances of ever having any kind of relationship with her." Quinn says calmly, doing her best ‘scary-Quinn’ that she knows scares the shit out of Finn. She is now fuming and is really struggling to hold back her urge to punch Finn in the face. Mr Shue is now out of his seat and realising the heat in the room had just gone up.

"Come on guys, stop it,” he says in a worried voice. Stopping absolutely nothing. Finn steps closer to her and looks down at her smirking. 

"I can't believe she has fallen for your tricks. Like she believes anything you say, you're a bitch and a liar and a cheater. All you ever do is play people. And that bitch in her ugly sweaters deserves everything you give her for being a prude." Finn grunts, as if she isn’t worth his time. Quinn feels a calm go through her body at hearing Finn call Rachel a bitch. 

Santana has to be held back by Puck and Finn smirks further, looking at Quinn with a look that says, 'and what are you gonna do?'. Well, Quinn decides to show him exactly what she is gonna do.

Quinn smiles at him, removing the smirk from his face, and looks at Santana briefly. She then turns quickly and swings her fist firmly into the side of his face. As he flings his big arms up to hold his now cut lip, Quinn brings her knee into his groin. This seems to have done it for him, as he falls to the ground yelping in pain. Quinn clutches her now pounding fist with her other hand and winces as she feels the pressure on her knuckles that are now definitely bruised, probably split open.

She looks around, and fings completely shocked faces, including Mr Shue. No one says anything and no one moves. They all seem to be shocked still, while Finn lays on the floor whimpering in pain.

"Damn girl." Mercedes says finally, holding back her laugh, as is Kurt and Sam. Quinn feels instant shame mat what she’d done. Not because she didn’t think Finn deserved it but because Rachel is yet to say anything and Quinn remembers she doesn’t like violence. Mr Shue pulls Finn from the floor and drags him to the nurse. Quinn sighs as everyone begins to whisper quietly and walks from the class in silence, towards the girls bathroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn Fabray just punched Finn Hudson, Rachel’s former ex boyfriend, to defend her honour. It was the most chivalrous thing anyone had ever done for her. Rachel stands watching everything happen, and for the first time, she is unable to speak. She literally can not understand what had just happened to her. Her heart feels like it's exploding in love and adoration for the blonde. 

Her eyes are watching Quinn as she is observing everyone around her. Rachel continues to watch as the Ogre of a boy is pulled from the class and then watches as her Lady Knight in shining armour slowly and sadly walks from the class as well. She feels someone nudge her side but she is still in shock. It isn't until someone has fully shoved her in her shoulder that she snaps out of it.

"Hello? Berry! Don't let her just walk away!" Santana is yelling. Rachel is still somewhat out of it so she can't figure out straight away what the Latina is talking about.

"What?" Rachel asks, confused.

The Latina facepalms and lets out a frustrated breath. "Oh my god, seriously? You really want to go there? Fine!" Santana says dragging her to the other side of the room, out of eavesdropping range. "I know, and don't you dare deny it, that you like Quinn. I can see you practically drooling when she smiles at you or talks to you. So, tell me one thing Berry. What are you still doing here?" Santana asks, at first angrily, but then her expression changes to somewhat understanding and pleading.

Rachel is shocked, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and wonders how the Latina could have figured that out. She had been so careful to hide her emotions. 

"I-I thought- But I'm not sure- How do you know she actually likes me or not..." She sputters out desperately looking at the Latina to understand. Santana sighs, as if the Diva had missed something so obvious, but for the life of her, Rachel just can't figure out what.

"You are seriously hopeless if you can't see her pining over you! She's all smitten and you should see her when you text her! It's disgusting!" Santana says now frustrated again. Rachel gasps and looks to the door. The Latina is right, she is hopeless. 

"Now you best go gets yo girl, afores I ends you." Santana says, smirking. Rachel doesn’t need telling twice, and sprints from the room, straight towards the closest bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn has never felt more embarrassed in her life, and that's saying something, because she's had her lady parts on display for a whole room to see as she pushed out a watermelon of a child. She had officially set up camp in the bathroom, with her hand permanently under the bliss of the cold water. She had spent the last few minutes panicking, which was now a feeling she was accustomed to, as over the past 2 days, she had panicked an embarrassing amount. She has been running her hand under the cold water for a while now and the pain still hadn’t gone away.

Deciding that she’s just wasting water, she turns the tap off and sits against the wall at the far end of the bathroom, glad school finished half an hour ago. She holds her head in her hands and lets out a frustrated sigh. She has royally fucked up. She had defended the girl she may or may not be in love with and is pretty sure Rachel just thinks she’s an over protective weirdo.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the bathroom door opening, revealing a puffing Rachel and Quinn feels her stomach drop. She really doesn't want to explain anything right now, or be rejected again.

"Quinn, what was that?" Rachel says, rushing to the blonde's side. Quinn looks anywhere but at the Diva and shrugs. "Oh come on Quinn, you don't just punch someone randomly. I know he provoked you but-"

"Didn't you hear what he said about you?" Quinn shouts, getting up off the floor. "I couldn't just stand there and let him say that! No one was doing anything to stop him! He was saying lies and saying things about you that are completely wrong! What did you expect me to do?" Quinn is fuming now. She hadn't expected to lose control of her emotions, but now it seems like she has opened up the floodgates and everything is cascading out.

Rachel seems to be unable to control herself either, as she was now smirking a little bit. Which in turn, makes Quinn more angry. "Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asks, still slightly smirking. Quinn thinks briefly that this is an extremely weird reaction, but lets it go for now.

"Nothing! Just, can you just go away Rachel?" Quinn asks as she lowers her head to look at her feet. She feels ashamed of her feelings at the moment. Even though she has, in her head, come to slight terms with it, it is still scary as hell.

Rachel laughs softly and shakes her head at the blonde. She begins to slowly walk to the girl and stops in front of her. 

"Quinn, I am never, ever, going to leave you." Rachel whispers as she raises Quinn's chin so she can look her in the eyes. "You are so beautiful, and what you did back there was something I could and would never have asked you to do for me. But you did it, and to me, that means everything."

  
  


Quinn feels a lump in her throat and a few tears fall as she looks into beautiful brown orbs. She shouldn't cry. 

"Rachel, please, I can't see you right now." Quinn can see that there was no point in telling her to leave, because the Diva is standing her ground. She decides to just go with it instead. "I-I'd do anything for you." She whispers as another tear slides down her cheek.

Rachel lets a tear slide down her own cheek as she smiles. 

"Quinn?" Rachel says, to get the girl's attention, as Quinn is looking anywhere but at her. 

As the blonde turns to face her, Rachel steps forwards. Quinn sucks in a sharp breath at the sudden proximity. She can't handle this much longer. She nods for Rachel to continue. "I- We need to talk... About the party." Rachel murmurs quietly. Quinn starts to feel her insides light on fire. This is not something she can handle right now. Before she can interrupt or make an excuse, Rachel continues. "About... The kiss." Rachel whispers.

Quinn takes a slight step back. This can’t be happening. She remembers... And she had kept it in this whole time. Quinn feels furious. Not at Rachel, but at herself for letting it happen. How could she have been so selfish to think that someone would want her?

"I- I uhh, I want to know what it meant to you." Rachel asks, being quite forward. Quinn looks at her hands. She knew this was coming. May as well jump.

"Well, I-I- You- You're eyes were sad. I- Ne-Needed to see if you were ok. I saw something. But y-you leaned in, I went with it." Quinn stutters, more than she is proud of if she’s being honest. She feels herself blush at her idiocy, and waits for what was sure to be disgust from the Diva. 

Quinn chances a glance at the Diva. She notices a small pout on the Diva's lips and her eyebrows are knitted together in confusion. "What?" Quinn asks curiously, seeming to forget about their whole conversation.

"But- You- I thought- But Santana said-" Rachel now voicing her thoughts, Quinn becomes instantly worried when a certain Latina is mentioned.

" _ What _ did Santana tell you." Quinn asks, flustered.

Rachel drops her shoulders and looking defeated. "She said you liked me..." Rachel says so quietly Quinn barely hears her. Quinn's eyes widen and she slides down the wall again. 

Quinn feels so stupid because she actually had thought a heart could only break once. She never thought that a betrayal from a best friend could do such a thing. "Oh Quinn, please don't be mad," Rachel says, worried.

"You think I'm mad?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods and sinks to her knees in front of the blonde. Both girls looking quite upset, looking at one another curiously. "Rachel, I'm furious..." Quinn says through gritted teeth. How could Santana do this to her? She was supposed to be her best friend!

Rachel's shoulders slump. "I guess you don't like me like she said. I'm just wasting my time liking you aren't I? I'll just go..." Rachel says more to herself than to Quinn. She gets up and begins to move towards the door. Quinn's eyes widen and she jumps up too fast, getting a bit dizzy and grabs her hand before the girl can leave

"What did you just say?" Quinn asks desperately. It comes out rushed, and Rachel shrugs, looking away. Quinn lets out a frustrated laugh. "Come on. Did you just say you liked me?" Quinn asks nervously. She said that right? She wasn't going crazy?

Rachel nods sadly and looks down to her hands that are playing with the hem of her skirt. “I chose that song for our duet because that's how I feel about you. I see fireworks when you smile, or when you walk past me in the halls. You’re so beautiful Quinn, how could I have thought a girl like you would ever be into me?" Rachel says shyly.

Quinn smiles so wide that her cheeks begin to hurt. The Diva looks up and seems to think something else entirely. Her eyes widen and a look of fear spreads across her face. Quinn instantly knows that she thinks Quinn is going to use this information against her. So, she does the only thing she can think of in that moment that will definitely rid the perfect girl in front of her of her worries.

"You're the beautiful one." She whispers as she leans in, and kisses her. She kisses her with everything she has. With everything she had been feeling for the last few weeks, with feelings she didn't even know she had. Rachel seems to understand what she is trying to say with the kiss, because she kisses back just as passionately. Quinn kisses her until oxygen starts becoming a problem.

Rachel pulls away first, and looks into Quinn's eyes. Quinn can feel the butterflies throwing a party in her stomach and she smiles. She suddenly has the strange feeling she is dreaming. 

Something this good couldn't possibly be happening to her right? She looks down at their hands, which are now joined and she slips one of them free. Without a second thought, she pinches herself harder than she meant to. She hisses in pain and looks at Rachel happily, who is staring at her like she grew a second head.

"Just checking." Quinn blushes. Rachel raises an eyebrow and lets out a giggle.

"Checking what?" Rachel asks, letting out another cute giggle.  _ God, she is so adorable  _ Quinn thinks.

"That this is really happening," Quinn says, smiling again. "That I'm not dreaming." 

At those words, Rachel's eyes widen and she smiles widely, leaning in with a hum of approval, kissing Quinn to let her know that this is most definitely real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Invisible - Taylor Swift  
> Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift
> 
> can you tell i used to be obsessed with T-Swizzle?? lol sorry not sorry


	8. You're Not Dreaming

**Chapter 8: You're not dreaming**

**Quinn's POV**

"You're not dreaming." Rachel says as she drives the girls back to the Berry household. 

Quinn had been staring out the window the whole journey and was trying to wrap her head around today's events. She had punched Finn and yelled at him in front of the entire Glee club and then Rachel had kissed her in the girl's bathroom. 

She can't understand how Rachel could want her after what Finn said. Why should Rachel believe Quinn and not Finn? She has every right to think that Quinn is deceiving her. It’s not true, of course, but she just got the impression that Rachel doesn’t believe her when she says she most definitely isn't. She doesn't know what she would do with herself if Rachel believed Finn. 

"Quinn?" Rachel asks softly. She had been trying to get her attention for most of the whole journey and Quinn had been shocked into silence by today’s events. "Please talk to me." Rachel whispers as she stares at the road ahead. 

Quinn is pulled from her own little world at Rachel's pleading voice. She turns her head and sees Rachel looking upset, pout firmly in place on her lips. She instantly feels regret for not being attentive to the girl throughout the car ride.  _ Jeez Fabray, good one.  _ She thinks to herself, imagining what has probably been running through the smaller girl’s mind.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I just- I have to wrap my head around some things. I know I'm not dreaming, but it's still all so unbelievable to me. I don't know what you want me to say. I don’t even know what  _ I  _ want to say right now," Quinn says, trying to be honest as she doesn't want their relationship to start with hiding their feelings.  _ That's if we ever have a relationship,  _ Quinn thinks.

"It's okay Quinn, I'm sorry. I guess I can't really think that much because I'm concentrating on the road. Don't worry, I overreacted. We can talk more at my house. My dad's won’t be home until late as they are on a date night." Rachel says as she keeps looking straight ahead. Quinn feels a sadness she can't explain. She just feels like the Diva is trying to hide something, Quinn feels even sadder when she realises that she was being honest just ten seconds ago and now Rachel is hiding something.

The rest of the car ride is done in silence, that is neither comfortable or uncomfortable. It’s just, silent. Quinn has no idea what she is supposed to say. She can see Rachel is about to burst with things to say but she thinks that they best leave it for when they get to Rachel's house.

When they arrive at Rachel's, Quinn follows her up to the brunettes bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed as Rachel paces for a moment. She can see the girl trying to wrap her head around the day's events and Quinn is relieved that they weren't talking yet. She has too many unresolved thoughts in her head that she isn't ready to talk about right now. But as she watches Rachel press her lips together in a hard line, pacing back and forth, she feels like she’s going to have to deal with everything real soon.

Santana may have brought them to her mind, but she sure as hell isn't ready to admit any of them. One of the thoughts being that she is probably gay. She doesn't know for sure as the only girls she has ever looked at is Rachel and, if she’s being really honest with herself, Santana. They are both so beautiful. She doesn't feel so bad about looking at Santana, because everyone does, not that that is any excuse and she doesn’t want to be like a stupid boy from school. She just knows the Latina would definitely be happy to know that yet another person thought she was drop dead gorgeous, and then rub it in that Quinn was one of these people.

But, Quinn does feel bad that she looked at Rachel that way. She can't explain it. It was like, if she looked at her, her walls would come crashing down and who she really was would be open on display. And that was  _ not _ something she liked. Not to mention all the bullying she had done to the girl over the years, she definitely doesn’t deserve to look at Rachel with anything other than an apology coming out of her mouth. 

She knows one thing for sure, she does not want people knowing she’s gay, she just can't handle it right now. She knows Santana and Brittany know, and possibly Puck. That’s 3 too many already.

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by Rachel suddenly stopping her pacing, turning to watch Quinn think. It would be creepy if Quinn didn't already think the girl is adorable. Quinn can see the doubt in the Diva's eyes, and she knows that the Diva can see the doubt and conflict in her own. 

"Quinn, tell me what this all means." Rachel says, trying to sound strong but kind of failing. Quinn knew that question was coming, but she really wished it hadn't.

Quinn shrugs and looks at the floor. "I don't know Rach. I'm still pretty confused about all this. Especially with myself." Quinn says quietly. She really doesn't know what any of it meant. Rachel seems hurt that Quinn still doesn't know what she wants. 

"Oh... ok." Rachel says, sounding defeated. Quinn instantly regrets saying anything, she will be damned if she leaves the Diva looking like that.

"What I do know, is that I like you Rachel. A lot." Quinn says getting up and walking over to Rachel, bringing her back over to sit next to her on the bed. Rachel smiles softly, and looks into Quinn's eyes. Quinn has never seen anyone so beautiful before. She feels calm when Rachel looks at her like that. 

_ If she looks at me like that then why am I even scared? _ Quinn thinks to herself.

"I really like you too Quinn." Rachel says softly, as both girls lean in and share a short, sweet kiss. It doesn't go for long, but it doesn't have to. They both know what it means. 

"What happens now?" Rachel asks, as she pulled away slowly and resting her forhead on Quinn’s for a moment.

Quinn smiles and shrugs. "I really don't know. I’m really not sure of a lot of things right now, but I do know that I really like you. That is the thought I’m going to hold onto when I get stuck in my head about this. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met Rach, inside and out. I love your rambling and your voice. You make me so happy just by looking at me with your perfect eyes or just by smiling at me. I don't know what happens next just as long as you are with me." 

Rachel smiles and Quinn sees that shine in Rachel's eyes that she knows the other girl only gets when she is really happy.

"Yes, well, my presence does that to most people." Rachel says with a wink and one of her amazing smiles that knocks the breath out of Quinn. Quinn laughs.  _ She is so perfect,  _ Quinn thinks. She loves that Rachel can make light of the situation so that Quinn can feel a bit better.

"Oh, you are hilarious." Quinn says, pretending that it bothers her. Rachel grins and kisses her cheek.

"Well, you bring out the best in me. And I for one, could not be more happy with you right now. I don't know if I have told you this, but I kind of have a crush on you. And you saying that, well, I think I may have just died of happiness a little." Rachel says, letting herself relax, showing her outgoing and funny side, which Quinn has missed quite a bit the last couple of days. Quinn giggles and rolls her eyes at the drama queen. 

"Seriously, Quinn. You mean so much to me, and you don't know how much I was hoping that your feelings towards me were the same that I have for you. God, you are so pretty Quinn, how can you even like me?" Rachel asks, her funny-Rachel gone, and her insecure-Rachel taking over. Quinn shakes her head in disbelief as she watches the doubt overcome Rachel.

"Didn't you hear me before Rach? You are amazing. How could anyone not like you?" Quinn says holding Rachel's hand, trying to reassure the girl. Rachel gives her a forced smile, Quinn knows it is because not minutes ago she had given Quinn her real one. Quinn shakes her head. 

"Rachel, I'm serious. I know that a lot of your self doubt was a seed that I planted, and I will be sorry every day for the rest of my life, but I promise you. It was all a lie. I was hurting inside and took it out on you. Please believe me. You are perfect and anyone who says otherwise is going to have to deal with me. And Santana." Quinn says. Rachel smiles, Quinn can see she still isn't convinced but decides it’s best to leave it for now and prove to her another day just how much she means to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rach?" Quinn asks quietly as they cuddle closely, watching a movie on Rachel's bed.

Rachel hums in response, taking her eyes off the tv and looking up at the blonde.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Quinn asks nervously. Rachel smiles.

"Of course I'll go out with you." Rachel says happily. Quinn shakes her head, she feels like she hadn't been clear enough.

"You know I mean on a date, right?" Quinn asks shyly.

Rachel shakes her head. "Oh, no. No dating sorry." Rachel smiles, obviously joking. Unfortunately, Quinn hadn't picked up on that.

Quinn's eyes widen and she feels her stomach drop. Quinn should have known that Rachel wouldn't want to date her. As she looks back up to Rachel, the Diva is smiling and holding back a laugh.

Rachel sits up and looked down at Quinn, who lays on her back. "Oh my god! I was joking! Quinn, honestly, I just told you that I liked you and that you're pretty and you seriously thought I wouldn't date you?" Rachel asks seriously. Quinn blushes, a shy smile on her face.

"Well, I guess I thought considering our history, you wouldn't want to date me even though you liked me." Quinn says, shrinking into the pillows. Rachel laughs and rolled her eyes, leaning down and giving the blonde a quick chaste kiss.

.

"Honestly Quinn, you're so silly sometimes." Rachel says as she lay back down into Quinn's side. Quinn smiles as she feels butterflies in her stomach.

The movie finishes with the girls focusing more on each others mouths than the actual movie. After 30 minutes of solid making out, Quinn reluctantly pulls away as things start to get a bit heated, and tells Rachel she needs to be heading home to prepare for their date tomorrow.

"Oh come on Quinn, you can stay over if you want." Rachel says, as she drags a blushing Quinn back onto the bed by the front of her shirt, preventing her from leaving. Quinn smiles as she leans down to kiss Rachel.

"No, Rach, I want to focus on our date so that it’s great, and I can't do that if I have you near me. You are way too much of a distraction." Quinn smirks as she kisses her again. 

The kiss is a bit rough and far more passionate than either girl had ever experienced. Quinn has never felt the need to kiss a guy like this before. Boys were never something Quinn found this kind of distracting. Rachel, however, would only distract Quinn and she wishes she could spend her life distracted from everything and everyone, but life just didn't work that way, unfortunately. God how Quinn  _ loved  _ being distracted right now.

Rachel pouts as they pull apart and she lets go of Quinn's shirt. "Fine. But it better be an amazing date if I have to give you up." Rachel says fake-sadly. Quinn smiles and looks at Rachel with a smirk.

"Oh don't you worry about that. This date is going to blow the pants off of you." Quinn says with a wink and a smirk. Rachel gasps and slaps her arm playfully. Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel chastely to continue to make her point. Rachel has a deep blush as Quinn struts to the door feeling great. She has never had so much emotion and fun than in the afternoon she just shared with Rachel Berry.

"See you later." Quinn winks as she leaves the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rachel's POV.**

Rachel listens as Quinn's car drives away and feels butterflies in her stomach. The afternoon she just had was one she will never forget. Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, prettiest girl in Lima, asked her out on a date. She has never felt so happy in her life. Well, accept maybe when she was in New York and snuck out with Kurt.

Lying in her bed, thinking about Quinn, she hears her phone go off. She grabs it and sees that she has a text from Quinn, and one she must have missed earlier from Santana. She opens Santana's first.

**How'd it go with Q? - S**

Rachel giggles at the thought of her afternoon with Quinn and replies to Santana.

**I'm not sure to be honest. We made out on my bed for quite some time and she asked me on a date tomorrow night. So I guess you could say it went well. :) - R**

She goes back into her inbox and opens the one from Quinn.

**Yeah, so please don't expect too much tomorrow. I know I said it would be awesome, but i'm all talk. It will probs be shit :/ . - Q**

Rachel sighs at how little confidence the blonde has in herself. She sends a quick reply.

**Seriously Quinn, I don't care what we do, just being with you will be amazing. - R**

Rachel smiles at her own text. Her phone dings again to indicate a message.

**No shit? That's awesome berry! I'm glad Q's got some lady balls afta all. im sure you 2 will make very blonde, loud, jew-nosed babies together. - S**

Rachel gapes at the message and feels herself blushing.

**That is quite impossible considering we are both female, Santana. Seriously, you are suppose to be one of the smart ones... - R**

Rachel gets up and walks into her bathroom to take a shower. When she comes out she has 3 messages this time. The first two from Santana.

**What can I say? With you 2, who knows what can happen. - S**

**Is Q a good kisser? - S**

Rachel smirks and replies.

**That's for me to know and for you to never find out ;) Now leave me alone so I can get my beauty sleep before my date tomorrow. :3 - R**

Rachel opens the third text, from Quinn.

**You are such a charmer. In that case, we will just order some pizza. :p - Q**

Rachel giggles but hopes that Quinn is joking, as Quinn knows she is vegan and there is limited pizza options for her in Lima.

**That is such a Finn thing to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight xxx - R**

Rachel settles herself in bed and puts her phone on charge on her bedside table. She is just about to drift off to sleep when she receives yet another text.

**Oh, lucky you ;) Well if the date sucks, i'll get Santana to go 'all lima heights' on them. ;) night rach xxx p.s ill pick you up at 6pm xx - Q**

Rachel giggles at Quinn's Santana reference and rolls onto her side facing the window. She hopes tomorrow will go smoothly. As she thinks about her upcoming date, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She drifts off to the sweet feeling in her stomach with nothing but a certain blonde on her mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel wakes the next morning at 10am. She thought that if she slept in, her date would come sooner. Although, once she woke up, she realised that was not going to happen unless she slept in past midday. Which is pretty much impossible for her, as she usually got up at 6am.

As she enters the kitchen, her dads are sitting at the breakfast table. Realisation pours over her as she sees them. They don't know Rachel likes Quinn more than a friend. She pauses in the doorway, realisation holding her in place.  _ What would they think? They would be mad, right?. They know what Quinn has done to me in the past. Oh god.  _ Rachel thinks as she is frozen in the doorway.

"Rach? What's wrong?" Leroy asks with a concerned tone. Obviously picking up her weird vibe, and she usually says good morning as she floats around through the room.

Rachel snaps out of her trance and resumes her morning ritual while pretending nothing had happened. "Good morning dad! How are you this morning?" Rachel asks happily, trying to hide her worried eyes. Leroy plays along, but knows something is up.

"I am good bub, did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Just fine thankyou. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Quinn said she wanted to take me out tonight, you know, girl's night." Rachel says nervously. Leroy raises an eyebrow as he watches his daughter make her breakfast nervously. Something is definitely up.

"That's fine baby girl." He says as Hiram walks into the kitchen. Rachel is relieved at this, as he is sure to change the subject, but, she isn't so lucky.

"Did I hear girl's night? How exciting! What have you girl's got planned?" Hiram asks as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Uhh, I'm unsure at the moment. She hasn't told me what we are doing. It's a surprise." Rachel says, trying to sound as if that doesn't bother her. Leroy looks at Hiram with a raised eyebrow, who shrugs with a look that says, 'well that's new'. Both men seem to come to a silent agreement to leave it for now.

Rachel keeps herself busy throughout the day, trying not to text Quinn. She doesn't want to annoy her, and she had learnt from her past boyfriends that they hated it when she called and texted all the time. She just knew Quinn would be the same, so she made it her mission to only text if texted first by the blonde, she refuses to scare her off by being clingy.

She realises that she has no idea what to wear for their date, so she thinks that perhaps just one text would be ok, to ask what to wear.

**Hey, I was just wondering what I should wear tonight? You know, are we indoors or outdoors? - R**

Rachel waits for a reply to come.

**That is a secret, but make sure you bring a jacket ;) xxx - Q**

Rachel sighs and decides that Quinn is going to be the death of her. How could she possibly dress for something when she has no information? She decides that she should wear something light but take Quinn's advice and bring a jacket, just in case it gets cold.

After a quick lunch, some vocal exercises and a few hours of procrastinating with homework, Rachel finally looks at her clock to see that it’s 5pm. She is excited but nervous beyond belief. What are they going to be doing on their date? She walks into her room, takes a shower and decides to do her hair and make up first. She puts her underwear on and stands in front of her wardrobe. She decides on a pair of tights, a knee length dress and a light jacket, accompanied by some cute flats and a necklace her dads had got her for her birthday last year. She looks at the clock. 5.45pm. She has fifteen minutes to kill. She sits on the edge of her bed and thinks about the previous day.

How had she become so lucky in such a short time? Surely this wouldn't happen to a normal person; have your enemy ask to be friends then end up liking you, and you them. Now that she thought about it, she never really was Quinn's enemy. She never  _ wanted _ to be Quinn's enemy. Rachel had always looked up to Quinn, how she held herself and kept head high through her pregnancy.

She wouldn't say it but she did feel something, she didn't know what yet, towards the blonde for giving up Beth. She knew one day Quinn would have some regrets about her decision, she may even be feeling that now, but Rachel hoped Quinn would not do what Shelby had done. She didn't want Beth to go through that, getting rejected at birth, and then as a teenager, was not something anyone should have to go through. Rachel had always been insecure about herself. On the outside she might look confident and strong but on the inside, one slight thing can shatter her heart into a million pieces. There was only so much one person can go through in their life, and Rachel felt as though she surely had enough for one life. With the slushies, the names, being dumped over and over again, being hated by the majority of the school, and being rejected by her own mother. She felt like she has reached her limit.

_ Maybe this whole Quinn thing isn't a good idea after all. I mean, it's probably all a joke to her. How can I not be? She's made that clear since the moment we met. I am a joke.  _ Rachel thinks to herself sadly.

_ Don't be stupid Rachel, she told you last night that this isn't a joke! How can you not trust her when she has been nothing but nice to you since school started?  _ Says another one of Rachel's inner voices. This happened a fair bit with the Diva. She seemed to have many internal debates.

_ Hmm let's see... Because she has always treated you like yesterday's trash ever since you met!  _ Rachel's pessimistic side argues.

_ Stop it! Just calm down. You don't know that she's joking. She wouldn't go through all this effort to play a joke, no one's that mean. Just... See how things go ok? If you get that gut feeling, just stop everything.  _ Says the nicer voice, to which she nods.

_ Listen to what your heart wants. You know that's what you really want.  _ Says a quiet voice. It was barely there, but Rachel knew in her heart and soul that she will always listen to the quiet voice, the romantic, the one that believes she deserves this. She deserves someone who loves her. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell and her dad's voice coming from down the stairs.

"Rach! Quinn's here!"

Rachel stands and takes a reassuring, steady breath. She has to calm down, tonight needs to be perfect. She’ll never tell Quinn, but she needs this relationship to work. She needs someone to love her like she needed, her dad's were amazing, don't get her wrong, but she had always felt like a piece of her was missing. She is slowly realising that that missing piece might just turn out to be Quinn, and Rachel would be damned if she let someone like Quinn get away.


	9. The Date

**Chapter 9: The Date**

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn arrives on Rachel's doorstep at exactly 6pm. She had been planning and making calls all day, and up until now, had been quite exhausted. But now, she is excited, and most definitely nervous. She looks over herself one last time to make sure she looks ok. She’s wearing her favourite blue baby doll dress with a white cardigan and a headband to match. She had done her hair so that it was styled nicely, a bit curled, and done her usual simple make-up.

Still, a part of her, most of her, still felt unworthy of Rachel. She owed Rachel so much for giving her a second chance and she isn't about to screw it up.

She takes a reassuring breath and rings the doorbell. Leroy opens the door and smiles warmly at her. He calls Rachel, letting Quinn into the hallway at the bottom of the stairs to wait.

"So, what are you girls up to tonight?" He asks with a knowing smirk.

Quinn smiles. "That's a surprise, so I guess you'll have to wait til Rach gets home." She winks and Leroy beams. He loves the girl in front of him, she was usually so easy going and the complete opposite of Rachel, she will be perfect for her.

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing about this... girl's night." He says with a wink and a knowing look. 

Just as Quinn is about to ask what he means, Rachel appears at the bottom of the stairs. Quinn sucks in a short breath when she catches sight of her. The Diva looks truly stunning, and not at all how she usually looks. She is wearing jeans and her hair and make-up is done subtly, but beautifully. Quinn smiles warmly and Rachel beams, pulling the blonde into a hug. They pull apart smiling wide at each other, hearing Leroy clear his throat. 

"Well, you kids have fun tonight. Rach, be home by 11." He says as he kissed Rachel's forehead and turns and walked into his study, winking at Quinn when Rachel can’t see. Quinn smirks. 

"Shall we go?" Quinn asks once Leroy is out of sight, behind a closed door. Rachel shakes her head. Quinn raises a brow. "So, we  _ aren't  _ going?" She asks, slightly confused, a smile forming on her mouth.

"Not until I get my hello kiss." Rachel says, complete with a fake pout. Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the girl.  _ She is so damn cute  _ she thinks to herself. Quinn leans in and smiles into the kiss she shares with the small girl. Rachel smiles as well and it couldn't have been anymore comfortable between them. Quinn makes a mental note to remind the Diva how perfect they are for each other sometime tonight when she realises she barely has to bend down and Rachel doesn’t have to go on her toes to reach. They fit perfectly. 

"Let's get outta here!" Quinn says pulling her from the house. Rachel giggles and let’s herself be dragged along to the car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come  _ on  _ Quinn! Just give me a hint! Just a tiny one?" Rachel says with her best puppy dog eyes. "I hate not knowing where we are going and what we are doing!" Quinn can hear mock-anger, but knows she’s a few hot minutes away from genuine anger. Quinn just laughs and keeps driving to her destination, angry Rachel was easy to deal with, especially trapped in a moving car. Plus, seeing the Diva flustered was pretty hot.

"Be grateful I didn't blindfold you." Quinn mumbles with a smirk. Rachel, having perfect hearing, hears every word and gasped.

"Quinn Fabray! You will  _ not _ blindfold me!" Rachel exclaims in shock. Quinn laughs loudly and rolls her eyes at the dramatic girl across from her. She can always count on the Diva to put on a show. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Rachel points her finger dramatically.

"Calm down Rach, I was joking." Quinn says with a kind smile. She is shocked to say the least, that the Diva  _ could _ in fact get cuter than she thought. Rachel giggles and grabs Quinn's hand as she looks out the window. Quinn smiles to herself and ten minutes later, pulls up at their first destination.

Both girls get out of the car and stand side by side on the sidewalk, facing the park that is located on the outskirts of town. It has lots of shrubbery and trees, creating a forest-type area, with several paths leading into the middle of the forest, into a small clearing that has a tiny lake with a big boulder on the edge of it. Quinn had thought herself to be quite smart in finding this place, not many people were into the outdoors and she had found it many years ago whilst trying to run away from her father. She had spent countless hours sitting on the boulder in the clearing just thinking and wondering how she had become such a failure. The last time she had come here, besides half an hour ago to set up, was the day she found out she was pregnant. She cried herself to sleep on the grass that night.

"Er- Quinn, what are we doing at a park? It's getting dark Quinn." Rachel asks nervously, interrupting Quinn's thoughts. Quinn clears her throat and smiles nervously.

"You'll see. Oh and just to warn you; it's not much." Quinn says sadly. Rachel shakes her head and gestures for Quinn to do her thing. With some hesitation, Quinn links their hands and leads the way.

Quinn leads them along a pebbled pathway, both girls thankful they wore flats and not heels. Quinn sighs in relief as she reaches the edge of the clearing. As they walk further into the grass clearing, Quinn smiles as Rachel's jaw dropped. In the middle of the clearing is the picnic she had set-up earlier, surrounded by small candles. Quinn had also driven to Rachel's favourite vegan deli and bought some Vegan Lasagna and then to get Vegan ice cream for dessert.

Rachel continues to stand completely still and Quinn is starting to get worried. "Rach? I'm sorry I know it's probably a bit dodgy cause we're in a park and everything but I just thought-"

"This is the most romantic and beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Rachel interrupts.

Rachel thrusts herself into Quinn’s arms and gives her a bone-crushing hug and Quinn lets out a thankful sigh. Rachel pulls away and Quinn notices she has tears coming down her cheeks.

"You deserve everything and more Rachel." She whispers as she leans in to kiss the Diva softly. She pulls back and Rachel keeps her eyes closed with a content smile. She looks so peaceful and Quinn doesn't want to interrupt whatever she is thinking about, but she is on a bit of a schedule.

Quinn leads Rachel to the blanket and sits them down next to a picnic basket that has been waiting for them. They both sit down, and Rachel continues her silence while she observes. Quinn pulls out two containers of the Vegan Lasagne that she thankfully had heated up perfectly so that they would stay warm until she got back. Rachel smiles when she sees what is in the container and looks at Quinn in adoration.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me." Rachel says around a mouthful of food as she digs into lasagna. Quinn looks at Rachel with a raised eyebrow as she chews her own food. "It's just, we could have gone to breadsticks and then the movies like normal couples do." Rachel says, shyly looking down at her food. “Seriously, I'm not really worth all this effort." 

"Rachel, how can you say that?" Quinn asks, shocked that the Diva thought so little of herself. She puts down her container of food and turns to Rachel. "This wasn't any trouble at all! You are worth so much more than you think. It's me who isn't deserving of you. I can't believe you are so forgiving of me and I am going to make it up to you in every way possible." Quinn says with determination. She is serious, she didn't want for one second for Rachel to think she isn't worth this, because in reality, it was Quinn who would end up being more trouble than Rachel.

  
  


"Rachel, you mean so much to me. Don't you see that?" Quinn whispers the last part as she leans forward to kiss Rachel's worried forehead. Rachel smiles shyly.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I just find it hard to believe, you know? I've had boyfriends and they didn't exactly treat me right. One sleeps with someone else and lies about it, another only uses me as acting practice. It's just hard to believe that the most beautiful girl at school wants me as her girlfriend." Rachel says nervously. Quinn frowns. She has to admit Rachel has a point, but not in the way she thinks.

"Yeah, you've definitely had some crappy boyfriends, but not everyone is going to do that to you. I most certainly will not. Those guys, Rach, they weren’t worth your time. They never saw you for what you are. You’re so much more than this town and these people. Now, let's have some ice cream. I got your favourite." Quinn says happily, before kissing the girl in front of her. If they were to stay on that topic, she may start crying, and she definitely doesn't want to cry in front of Rachel again.

Rachel nods with a smile and takes her ice cream. They spend the next fifteen minutes laughing and eating and sharing their ice cream. 

Quinn checks her phone for the time. They need to get a move on. 

She quickly packs up the containers and glasses before jumping up and blowing out the candles. Rachel looks at her with an amused grin and watches as the blonde blows out every candle except one and packs them into the picnic basket with the rest of this evenings items. She stands up as Quinn smiles at her, holding up the last candle.

"What are you even doing Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asks with a laugh.

"Our date isn't finished yet, but this part of it is." Quinn says, picking up the blanket. She throws it over her shoulder, picking up the basket and grabs the Diva's hand with her free one.

"Where are we going now?" Rachel asks curiously as she is lead back to the car through a dark pathway, through the trees.

"You'll see." Quinn smirks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rachel's POV**

The girls are in the car again, Quinn is driving, and heading out of town. Rachel looks at her hand that is joined with Quinn's and smiles. She likes the feeling she has right now. That butterflies in the stomach, head spinning feeling. She is happy.

"I'm really glad we did this tonight." Rachel says with a smile.

Quinn smiles but keeps her eyes on the road. "Yeah, me too, but it's still not over yet."

Rachel hums happily, and brings Quinn's hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it softly. This makes Quinn smile widely, a blush creeping up her neck. Rachel giggles a little. She loved the effect she has on the blonde. She hadn’t noticed at first, but it is becoming more obvious.

She can’t believe what Quinn had said earlier. She has never had anyone go to such lengths for a date, or to encourage her and make her feel good about herself. Not without them having ulterior motives. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world tonight.

Quinn drives for another half hour to the next town. She pulls into a parking lot outside a small theatre. Rachel looks at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to murder me now?" Rachel asks, half serious. Quinn laughs and gets out of the car with Rachel following. The girls meet on the sidewalk and Quinn points up at a small billboard on the brick wall of the theatre above the door.

"Oh my god! Quinn! You're taking me to see  _ Wicked _ ? This is _ amazing _ !" Rachel practically yells, causing passers by to look at her curiously.

"Calm down, it's only a local production." Quinn murmurs quietly and Rachel beams at the quiet girl in front of her. She can tell Quinn is proud of herself for having thought of this date idea, and Rachel must admit that she should be proud of herself because it is perfect. 

"That's not the point Quinn, all productions are amazing. You are bringing me to a production that you know is one of my favourites and that means so much to me." Rachel encourages seriously. She leans in and catches the blondes lips in a kiss. It is the kind of kiss that is suitable for this moment, quick but means a lot to each girl. Quinn smiles and nods towards the doors.

"Let's go in then." Quinn says with a wide smile. Rachel squeals and pulls her into the theatre.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quinn's POV**

Roughly two hours later, the girls find themselves back in Quinn's car and driving back towards Lima. Rachel has plugged her iPod in and sings along to Defying Gravity and many other  _ Wicked  _ songs, while laughing with Quinn at her attempts to sing along as well.

"Ohmygod! Quinn! That was so fun! I can't believe you did that! It was absolutely amazing!" Rachel exclaims in between  _ Wicked _ songs. She leans over the console and kisses Quinn on the cheek lovingly. Quinn smiles and laughs as Rachel continues to practically bounce in her seat the rest of the way home.

The girls arrive in Rachel's driveway at 10pm, to Quinn's delight. She had hoped to have Rachel home earlier than her curfew. She hopes that it will leave a good impression on her for Rachel's dads. Rachel smiles and looks at her front door then back at Quinn. Both girl's get out of the car, and Quinn walks Rachel to her door. The stand for a moment, just gazing at each other, their hands linked in between their bodies.

"You are amazing," Quinn whispers sweetly as she lets go of Rachel’s hand, and slowly steps a bit closer, resting her hands on Rachel’s waist. Rachel blushes and shakes her head.

"No,  _ you _ are amazing. Thank you so much for everything tonight, it was so perfect.  _ You're  _ perfect, Quinn." Rachel says, bringing her arms up to link at the back of Quinn’s neck. She leans in so that they can share a sweet kiss. It is slow, and meaningful, and slowly becomes a bit heated. Rachel pulls away first, playing with the hair at the back of Quinn’s neck, and Quinn sighs happily.

"Do you want to come in?" Rachel asks quietly. Quinn grins, but shakes her head in the negative and kisses Rachel's now pouting lips.

"It's our first date, I am to drop you home like a gentleman and then after sharing the perfect goodnight kiss, I'm supposed to leave you to think about me for the rest of the night." Quinn says, smirking.

Rachel sighs with a smile. "You're right, but more like you thinking about me." Rachel husks with a smirk. Quinn rolls her eyes, but secretly thinks that that is highly likely to happen.

Quinn leans in again and shares another kiss, similar to before, but this time it was much more urgent and heated. Only, Rachel pulls back a little earlier this time.

"Goodnight Quinn," Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear, kissing just below it, leaving Quinn's spine tingling, opening the front door and stepping inside. She winks and closes the door softly.

"Night Rach," Quinn murmurs too late, staring at the door dreamily. After a second of gathering herself, she walks back to her car and drives home smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what 18 year old me thought was cute and romantic... lol bless her cotton socks 
> 
> i'd be pretty stoked if someone took me on a date like this tho so i guess she wasn't wrong


End file.
